Why Don't You Stay?
by shantel1013
Summary: She had loved him for a long time, but just hadn't realized it, until now. It started so fast that her head was still spinning. He was all she had anymore, and she would never doubt him. But she was beginning to wonder if things were really ever gonna change?
1. Begining Rough

She had loved him for a long time, but just hadn't realized it. She seen it as a partnership and never thought of it as anything more. Until now.

It had all started so fast that her head was still spinning. She didn't think it would go this far, and she was afraid that one day it was all going to come crashing down. He was all she had anymore, and she would never doubt him. But as the days went by, she was beginning to wonder if things were really ever gonna change.

It had all happen about 2 months ago. Their relationship had all started over a bad fight and heightened emotions. Elliot and Olivia were working with a really hard case and it was getting the best of them. All they did was fight and bicker, and no one wanted to even be around them.

"_Elliot, why don't you pull your head out of your ass long enough to look at the situation." Olivia yelled as they walked out of the interrogation._

"_Maybe you're the one you isn't looking at the situation Liv. Maybe you're the wrong one here, ever think about that? Or even maybe you're too involved with this." Elliot screamed back, grabbing her arm._

"_Don't you dare lay a hand on me Elliot. You just beat the crap out of our suspect and got his confession thrown out. What are you going to do when we have to tell our victim what happen? She lost her baby because that man killed her, and almost lost her own life. Can you even imagine what that is like for her?"_

"_Yeah, that why I lost my temper. I hate when we have to work with children and you know that, but you couldn't even begin to understand what I am going through because you don't have kids to lose!"_

_Olivia looked at Elliot; she couldn't believe he had the nerve to say something like this. He hadn't been this harsh to her since the Gitano case when he doubted her ability to protect herself._

"_You're such a selfish bastard. You know everything I have been through, and what I have done to try and be a mom. I can't even believe you would have the nerve to say that." Olivia cried._

"_Liv, I am so sorry. It just came out; I didn't even have time to think." Elliot said, feeling horrible at what he had said._

"_I need time away from you to be alone, and be mad before I can even think about forgiving you."_

_Elliot and Fin had been working together for the next 24 hours, and tried his best to avoid Liv. She had gone down to work out for a bit to let out her anger and think. She knew Elliot didn't mean it; they were just upset and caught up in the moment._

_It was after midnight when Cragen told them to go home, knowing they needed some rest. Elliot had picked up Olivia when they had headed to the crime scene the day before, so he knew she didn't even have a car there. He was afraid to ask her if she wanted a ride, not wanting to piss her off._

"_Liv, grab your stuff and I will take you home." Elliot said as he opened his locker, sliding on his jacket. He jumped when he heard Olivia slam the door of her locker._

"_Like hell you are. Your over tempered ass can drive back to your house, and I will grab a bus." Olivia said as walked towards the door, Elliot hot on her heels. She was still mad, but more upset that he hadn't talked to her all day. He pulled at her arm when they got outside, hoping she would comply._

"_You're not going to be able to catch a bus this late. Just get over your bitchy attitude and get in the damn car." _

_Olivia knew if she didn't go with Elliot she would be walking, and she didn't want to do that. She climbed into the squad car and was silent the whole way to her house. There was so much built up tension neither want of them wanted to say the wrong thing, but he knew he had to apologize._

"_Look Liv, I am sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it, and I hope you know that. I was just upset and was taking it out on you." Elliot said as he pulled up to her place._

"_I know that you didn't mean it. I was upset too, but I was just mad you worked with Fin to avoid me all day. That was our case, and I really wanted to be involved is helping that woman." Olivia said, keeping her head down to avoid eye contact._

"_Do you want me to walk you up Liv?" Elliot asked trying to be nice._

"_Um, sure I guess. Are you gonna go home?" Olivia asked as she opened her door._

"_No. I don't really feel like dealing with Kathy. Things just keep getting worse the longer I'm at work. I am gonna go back to the precinct and stay in the cribs."_

"_You've stayed there more lately then you do at your own house."_

"_It's better than going home to fight, and we have to be back early anyway."_

"_Elliot, you can't just keep living at work. Those bunks are horrible and the stress is eventually gonna get to you." Olivia said as she opened the door to her place._

"_Well I don't really have any other options right now." Elliot mumbled. He sat down and laid his head back against the back of couch. He was tired and really didn't want to go back to the cribs._

"_Why don't you stay here tonight? You can have the spare bedroom. I know we have been fighting all day, but I really think you need a good night of sleep." She said as she sat down next to him, noticing his eyes were closed._

_Liv turned on the TV, hoping to find something interesting on, but gave up and decided to take a shower. She walked into her room, not even thinking to close the door. When the hot water finally hit her back she almost moaned. She hadn't had a shower since the day before last when they went to work. She shampooed her hair, shaved her legs, and got out to wrap a towel around her. When she opened her bathroom door, she jumped when Elliot was in her room digging through her dresser._

"_Liv, I ugh was just looking for something to sleep in. All I could find was your girly stuff."Elliot said as he covered his eyes, making her laugh. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable, and he knew he should have waited._

"_You didn't find them because you're looking in the wrong place. I have some stuff of yours that you left put up in my closet." She said as she walked into the closet._

_Elliot heard her footsteps fade off and he uncovered his eyes, waiting outside the closet door. He peeked around to make sure she didn't need help, but was stunned at what he saw. She had her back towards him and was standing on her tip toes with the towel allowing him a slight peek at her bottom half. She finally managed to reach the clothes right as Elliot moved, and threw them onto the bedroom floor. _

"_You can go into the bathroom now and take a shower." She yelled from inside the closet._

_He walked over to pick up the clothes, not looking to his left to peek into the closet. He opened the bathroom door, and turned around to leave it cracked. Elliot turned on the shower, stripping off his suit for the day and jumped into the shower._

_Liv waited till she heard the shower start before she retreated back into her room. She walked over to the dresser and picked out one of her purple nightgowns to wear. She dropped her towel, slipped the gown on, turned off the light, and crawled into bed. She pulled down the sheets and grabbed the book off the nightstand._

_After about 20 minutes, Liv heard the shower shut off and Elliot stumble out of the shower. She laughed to herself, and looked up to notice the door cracked. She leaned over in the bed attempting to look into the room, only to see Elliot standing in front of the mirror, naked. She gasped and dropped her book, hoping he couldn't hear her as he changed clothes. She lay down in bed, hoping he would think she was sleeping, trying to get some rest after the long day._

_Moments later, Elliot came walking out of the bathroom shirtless in a pair of shorts. He looked over at Olivia who had gone to bed, but had left her lamp on. He walked over to turn it off, trying to be quiet. He looked at her before he did though, smiling at the way she slept. She was lying just like he did._

_He sat down on the bed next to her, brushing her hair back out of her face. He didn't understand why she couldn't hold on to a guy, she was beautiful. Her hair was fanned out on the pillow as she slept with her body all curled up and eyes shut. Elliot really hoped she was asleep, not faking it. He bent down and kissed her forehead, making her stir. _

"_I'm so sorry Liv. If I could, I would give you the world. I would give you a child because I know you would be the best mom a person could be. I hope she would be just like you; beautiful, smart, funny, and the most unselfish person that I have ever met." Elliot mumbled, smiling as he pictured what Olivia's child would look like. _

_He looked back up at her face to see her eyes open, and filled with tears. His smile faded, and he felt guilty that he had heard her. She sat up when his face when cold, wondering what was going through his mind._

"_Liv… You weren't supposed to hear that." Elliot mumbled as he turned to get up._

"_Why? What you said was just you being honest, and I know you feel bad for what you said today." Olivia asked as she followed him into the living room._

"_I am married, and I don't even say stuff like that to m wife, that's why."_

"_I don't understand why you're freaking out about this?"_

"_Because I'm starting to believe everything that Kathy said was right."_

_**What is Kathy saying to Elliot? What happened that night months ago, and where is their relationship now? Should I continue? Review 3**_


	2. Truth Comes Out

"_**I don't understand why you're freaking out about this?"**_

"_**Because I'm starting to believe everything that Kathy said was right."**_

"_What? What exactly did Kathy say? Why does that even have to do with anything?" Olivia questioned him. _

"_When Kathy left me the first time, she thought that I was choosing to be with you all the time instead of going home. I tried to tell her that it was my job, and that you came with it. Back then I didn't even think it was possible for me to feel anything towards you more than a friend." Elliot said as he paced back and forth across the living room._

"_So are you saying things are different now? Elliot I don't understand what's bothering you. If you want to be home with Kathy, then go. I understand that she is your wife, I was just making a nice gesture for you to stay here."_

"_But that's just the thing, I don't wanna go home! I want to be here with you. I don't wanna go home and fight with Kathy when I can be here with you. I'm done trying to fix my dead marriage."_

"_It's not a bad thing that you don't want to go home. I understand that you're under a lot of stress, but you need to Kathy, or better yet go home Elliot."_

"_But I don't want to Liv. Kathy doesn't want to talk, she just wants to fight .I don't want to go home and sleep on the couch after screaming in front of kids. It's just easier to be here with you."_

"_Why do you feel so guilty about staying here then?"_

"_That's the thing, I don't feel guilty. I'm not just here because I don't want to go home. I'm here because I want to be with you." Elliot said as he walked towards her. _

"_We are together everyday Elliot, and most nights too. That's what we do, our job requires it." Olivia said a she wrapped her arms around herself._

"_I want to be alone with you. I want to spend time with you, just us. I want to be Olivia an Elliot, not Stabler and Benson."_

"_What's stopping you?"_

"_I don't know, but all I know is I have never felt this way before and I don't know what to do." _

"_What do you want El? What do you want me to say? You're married and I am not going to be the one to tear apart your family. You're ok with hurting Kathy like this after 15 years?"_

_Elliot stepped right in front of Olivia, seeing all the hurt and want written on her face. He moved his hand to lift her chin, making her look into his eyes. She could see the tears and emotion in his, knowing this was hard for him._

"_Let me stay here tonight with you."_

_She stepped away from him, all the anger was beginning to surface. How could he ask this of her? _

"_Do you know the position your putting me in? God Elliot, you're the only man that I can trust and now all of that is being jeopardized. I know Kathy deserves you, and that at some point you really do love her. I feel like this is the most I deserve, a man who could make me so happy, but never can be mine. Do you even know how badly I want to say yes?"_

"_Yeah I do, because I am hoping with everything I have you will."_

"_I don't want to have to deal with how I will feel in the morning when I wake up and realize you're gone. It only leaves me with a broken heart, regret and anger."_

"_Olivia I promise when you wake up, I will be here by your side. I don't want you to worry about Kathy. I want you to tell me what you want."_

"_You Elliot, I want you."_

_Elliot bent down to meet her waiting lips. He didn't want to think about anything but what was happening right now. Before she could even think, Elliot had her thrown up against the wall as he kissed her. _

_This was everything they both wanted, and she didn't feel one ounce of guilt for being with him. Kathy didn't deserve him, she did. She wanted nothing more from him to show up one night to tell her they could finally be together. He was slowing starting to fill the void in her heart, and that scared the hell out of her._

"_I don't wanna do this if you not ready Liv." Elliot said as he pulled away while still wrapped around her._

_She didn't have to say anything to let him know this is what she wanted. All she had to do was look into his eyes to let him know this was everything she ever wanted. Olivia grabbed his hand, winding their finger together. She pulled him into her bedroom, making sure to close the door behind them._

It wasn't long after midnight when Olivia woke up. She rolled over to find she was in bed alone, but she wasn't surprised. Elliot had only stayed overnight in the first month of their relationship, but Liv preferred it that way. She didn't want him there when she would wake up, naked and hurt, in the middle night and cry. She didn't want him there when Kathy called because she was tired of the lies.

At some point she knew what she had to, but she wasn't ready to end it yet.

Olivia got out of bed, wrapping herself in a sheet. She could feel the pain in her thighs where Elliot had taken his anger out on her tonight. She didn't want to lie in bed and think about it, so she would lie on the couch and watch movies until she fell asleep.

The next morning Liv didn't even hear her alarm go off. It was one of the first nights she didn't toss and turn all night, and she was actually sleeping. She didn't hear her phone ring either, which scared Elliot. He was already at work and most of the time she rode with him. But the night before she told him not to worry about it, she would drive herself. He didn't even worry about it until she was almost an hour late to work.

"Hey Captain, I'm gonna run to Liv's place to make sure she is ok. She is an hour late and that just isn't like her." Elliot said as Cragen came out of his office.

"Ok be careful and call if you need to." Don yelled as Elliot ran down the hallway.

He jumped into his squad car and peeled out of his spot. He tried to call Olivia again, but still no response. Elliot was concerned about her, and knew this wasn't like her.

When he pulled up nothing looked out of the ordinary, and the doorman said he hadn't seen Olivia leave. When Elliot got up to her floor, he tried being as quiet as possible as he leaned up to the door.

There wasn't a single sound except the background noise of the TV. He put his key in the lock, and very slowly opened the door as he drew out his gun. He walked into the kitchen to find everything the same as last night. He didn't even see Olivia until he walked into the living room to see her tightly tucked on the couch, wrapped in a white sheet from her bed. He finally could breathe when he seen the rise and fall of her chest.

She had just overslept, and she looked like she needed it. Her eyes were puffy and pink where she had been crying. He also noticed she hadn't even bothered to put on any clothing. He checked around to find her phone, finally finding it under her bed, which would explain why she didn't hear it. Elliot walked back into the living room and sat down on the coffee table. He stared at Olivia for a few moments, not understanding why she could love a guy like him. He bent down and kissed her forehead, causing her to stir.

"Elliot." Olivia said as she turned her back to him, making him smile.

He bent down and kissed her shoulders and made his way to her neck. She moaned slightly and turned over to let him keep going. She thought it was a dream, and he knew she wasn't here. He came to kiss her lips, and leaned over to her ear.

"Liv, you need to wake up baby."

Olivia's eyes shot open when she realized Elliot really was standing over her. She sat him, making them smacking into each other. Elliot rubbed his forehead, and looked down at her.

"What time is it? I must have over slept and I am gonna be so late!" Liv said as she jumped up, leaving the sheet on the couch.

"I came home to check on you because Cragen told me to. I was just worried something had happen to you." Elliot said, handing her the sheet.

She took it and wrapped herself in it, not really caring if Elliot seen her naked. She walked into the bedroom to throw on some clothes.

"Was Cragen pissed off I wasn't there?" Olivia said as she came running out of her room dressed and throwing her hair in a ponytail.

"No, it was slow this morning. He was just worried about you, and I was of course worried."

"Well lets go, I am already late as it is."

"Wait Liv. I have a question before we leave. Why were you asleep on the couch?"

"Elliot I don't wanna…"

"Olivia I wanna know why you were there all night, and why you were crying too." Elliot interrupted her.

"We can talk about it tonight. We don't have time anyway." Olivia mumbled as she pulled on her badge and gun.

Olivia had every intention to tell him tonight, but not because he wanted to know. She had decided that last night it was time they talked. And in the end, Liv knew what it was gonna come down to, and she knew what she would have to do.


	3. Miracles Happen

"_**Olivia I wanna know why you were there all night and why you were crying too." Elliot interrupted her.**_

"_**We can talk about it tonight. We don't have time anyway." Olivia mumbled as she pulled on her badge and gun.**_

_**Olivia had every intention to tell him tonight, but not because he wanted to know. She had decided that last night it was time they talked. And in the end, Liv knew what it was gonna come down to, and she knew what she would have to do.**_

The ride to the precinct was silent, as well as the rest of the day. Elliot couldn't figure out what was going on, not to mention Kathy had been calling him all day. Eli was sick with a fever and she wanted him home to help. But he couldn't go home. He told her he would be home late, but he didn't tell her it was because he was going to Olivia's.

The case they had been working on had finally reached an end when they nailed the man with DNA evidence. His arraignment had been scheduled for the next morning with Casey at 9 am. Olivia and Elliot were both going to have to testify, so Cragen had asked them to go ahead and head home.

"Captain, its only 10, shouldn't we go over our statements?" Olivia asked not even looking up at him.

"You two are both going home. You need some rest before tomorrow and I know Elliot has a sick child at home. Elliot can give you a ride home." Cragen said as he walked into his office.

Olivia didn't want to go home, or have Elliot take her. That meant she was going to have to talk to him about what was going on. She was afraid to lose him, and she knew tonight would be the night it would happen. She silently followed Elliot to his car and climbed into the passenger side. She felt his hand take comfort on her leg, making this seem even harder.

Elliot's favorite part of the night was always taking Olivia home. They would usually hold hands, or he would rest his on her leg. They would talk about them, not work. It was when they were the most honest with each other. He had learned so much about her in these moments, and it made him love her even more.

But tonight was different. She was silent, which made him worry. Usually she would be rambling about what was going on in her head. He would try and help her with the problems that she struggled with, and vice versa. But the silence was a sure sign tonight would be different, and he hoped the things she was going to say weren't the ones he was dreading to hear.

When Elliot pulled up to Olivia's place, she didn't even speak before getting out and heading straight in. Elliot wasn't far behind thought, and he was ready to get answers. She sat down on the couch, still saying quiet.

"Ok are you ready to talk to me now?" Elliot asked sitting down across from here on the coffee table.

"I don't know exactly what you're so interested in?" Olivia mumbled.

"You were asleep on the couch this morning, you refused to tell me why, and avoided me all day. You were fine last night when I left.

"I'm never fine when you leave at night."

"What do you mean? You weren't acting any different."

Olivia stood up and walked into the kitchen because she needed a drink. She grabbed the bottle she kept up hidden in the cabinet. She poured herself a glass, and out of nowhere it was snatched out of her hand. Elliot poured the drink down the sink, and pulled her towards him. Olivia pulled away from him, knowing she couldn't let herself fall for him.

"Elliot, every night you leave I feel horrible. You have sex with me, go home to sleep with your wife, and leave me here to feel like shit. Then the next day at work I'm suppose to ask like it didn't happen. I'm tired of feeling bad about myself. I'd rather feel nothing. It's better and easier."

"You know I am trying to change that. I want to be able to stay with you every night. I don't ever wanna make you feel bad about yourself."

"I'm sick of hearing the same thing over and over El. You have no intentions of leaving Kathy and you know it. I'm done feeling like this. I'm tired of being lonely. I guess I can't give you what Kathy can."

"Liv, I don't love her anymore. I told you that when all of this started. You're more than just a fling and I would think you knew that."

"Yeah, and I use to believe that. But I have waited all this time and we haven't made any progress. It's all just a string of one night stands."

"Do you honestly believe all I want out of you is sex?

"I don't know what to think anymore to be honest. I am the point where I think what we're doing just isn't worth it. You don't know what it's like to love a person you have to share. I can't have a relationship behind closed doors anymore Elliot. "Olivia said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Why now? Why are things so different now?" Elliot asked as he looked at her with a confusing face.

"Because I am tired of dealing with this. Were both at different points in our lives right now, and I just think it's best for both of us if I break this off while I still can."

"I thought you wanted this. I thought you wanted to be with me, no matter the consequence. I just don't understand what changed."

"I want things that you can't give me."

"Like what Olivia? I have tried my hardest to be there for you. Your just trying to push me away aren't you?"

Olivia wasn't sure she wanted to tell him the whole truth. She knew his world would come crashing down if she did. She didn't want to tell him she had forgotten to take her birth control three times this month. She didn't want him to worry that she was almost a week late. She didn't want him to go with her to the doctor when she found out if she was carrying his child. How could she tell him something like that?

"Elliot, I can't destroy your life or marriage anymore then I had. Maybe you should just go and forget this ever happen." Olivia said as she walked over to open the door.

Elliot didn't know what to say or do. He didn't understand why she was being so cold to him. He followed her to the door, but didn't bothering walking out. He just stood in the doorway.

"So you're going to throw all this away?"

"I can't… I just can't do it."

"Liv, I want to work this out. I want to be with you and I want to give you everything you want. I just… I just don't know how."

"That's why I think we should stop. This was a mistake, and I should have never let it happen."

"Do you really feel that way? You honestly think this was all a mistake?"

Olivia looked at him with tears rolling down her cheek, knowing she should tell him. But she couldn't. All she could do was open the door and watch the man she loved, the father of the baby she could be carrying, walk down the hall and out the door.

Olivia fell against the wall as the tears kept going. She couldn't hold on any longer, she needed him to be there to hold her up. But he couldn't be the stable foundation she needed right now.

Elliot came walking out more pissed off than ever. He took a few swings at his car door before climbing in. He didn't start it; he just sat there staring at the wheel wondering what had gone wrong. He knew though what he had to do. He had been trying to talk to Kathy for a month now, but for some reason the words could never come out. But now he had determination to be back where he belonged, and the only way was tearing apart his family.

"You look like hell Olivia. Did you get any sleep last night? Cragen told me he had you go home early." Alex said as Olivia took a seat in her office.

"No, I was up all night. I just couldn't sleep and I kept going over my statement." Olivia mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Well our hearing starts in 20 minutes so why don't you go get some coffee. I'm gonna try and get in a hold of the bonehead you call a partner, who hopefully won't be late." Alex said as she dialed Elliot's number.

Olivia walked back into the hallway to call Cragen. She had forgotten to tell him about her doctor's appointment and the factor she would be late getting back to work. She however didn't know someone was standing behind her, listening to every word. When she turned around, she gasped when she realized someone was standing behind her and ran into him.

"Why are you going to the doctor? Is everything ok?" Elliot asked as he caught her,

Olivia debated on telling him the truth, right then and there.

"Yeah, just a usual checkup. I need my yearly physical for work." Olivia mumbled.

Elliot noticed she was avoiding eye contact with him. He knew her well enough to know she was lying to him. He also caught her put her hand on her stomach, and one over her mouth. Her face had turned white and she looked like she was going to pass out.

"Are you ok Olivia? You look like you're about to pass out."

Liv didn't even answer before she was headed towards the bathroom with nausea, running into a stall before being sick. She hoped it was just a stomach bug, but she knew without a doubt it wasn't. After she had finished, she sat down on the floor, pulling her legs up. Olivia sat there a few moments before the tears began falling from her eyes, making her wonder what the hell she had gotten herself into.

What was she suppose to do now?


	4. Postitive or Negatitive?

"_**Are you ok Olivia? You look like you're about to pass out."**_

_**Liv didn't even answer before she was headed towards the bathroom with nausea, running into a stall before being sick. She hoped it was just a stomach bug, but she knew without a doubt it wasn't. After she had finished, she sat down on the floor, pulling her legs up. Olivia sat there a few moments before the tears began falling from her eyes, making her wonder what the hell she had gotten herself into.**_

_**What was she suppose to do now?**_

Olivia sat crying in the bathroom, scared to face the man standing outside. She didn't want to tell him what was going on. She just wanted to it all go away. She didn't even hear the door open or anyone come in till there was a knock on her stall.

"Olivia are you ok? Do you need to talk?"Alex asked as she stood outside the door.

"I can't do it Alex. It's all too much." Olivia cried, not bothering to move.

"You need to either let me in, or come out and talk to me."

Olivia opened the stall door and went to sitting back down on the ground. Alex closed it, and sat down next to her best friend. She knew Olivia needed a shoulder right now, so she pulled her over into her arms.

Right there, on the bathroom floor, Olivia cried on the shoulder of her best friend.

She needed someone to actually be there for her when she cried. She needed to tell someone what was going on. She had to get some of the stress off her shoulders.

"I think I am pregnant Alex. I took a test last night and it was positive." Olivia mumbled.

"I didn't even know you were seeing anyone. Have you been to the doctor yet?" Alex questioned.

"No, I am going today. I'm scared to go alone. I'm scared to find out."

"I can go with you if you need me. But you have to tell me, who is the dad?"

"You don't wanna know. I am a horrible person for what I did and your just gonna judge me."

"Olivia Benson, I am your best friend. I would never judge you for your choices, and I want you to know I will support you in this no matter what."

"It's Elliot. We had an affair, and now I am pregnant with a baby Stabler. It was all a mistake, and I regret it. I'm gonna be the one to tear his family apart after he promised me that wouldn't happen."

"You can't regret this or say it's a mistake. You have wanted to be a mom for a long time, and now you're going to experience that. He knew going into this that it would hurt his family. It's not your responsibility to worry about them."

Olivia pulled away, realizing Alex was right. It was Elliot's job to worry about his family, not hers. Right now she needed to think about herself and the child growing inside of her. She smiled and put a hand on her stomach, knowing that this child was never going to feel unloved.

"If you want to, you can just tell everyone I am your baby daddy. Just explain you're a lesbian now, and that were together. No one will suspect different." Alex laughed, making Olivia smile too.

"If only it were that easy Alex. Thanks so much for supporting me. At least I will have a few months to figure this out before I am showing." Olivia said as she stood up and walked out to look into the mirror.

"I want to go with you to your doctor's appointment today. I don't think you should go alone because this should be an exciting moment for you."

"Ok well I am going right after court to Doctor Scott."

"Have you even told Elliot yet?"

"No, and I don't plan on doing that for awhile. I need time for this to sink in before I get him involved. When I tell him it's not going to be a good situation so I wanna be ready for it." Olivia said as she used a paper towel to fix her makeup.

"My lips are sealed. I'm really happy for you Olivia, and I so call dibs on godmother!" Alex said as she hugged her best friend.

"This child is going to be spoiled, no doubt about that."

The girls linked arms as they walked out of the bathroom, both with huge smiles across their face. Olivia was beginning to get excited about this, and was so glad she had Alex to help. Elliot seen the girls walk out smiling and wondered what the hell happened in that bathroom.

Olivia laid on the examination table of the OB/GYN, holding Alex's hand. They were waiting for a confirmed positive from the doctor, following with an ultrasound.

"Olivia Benson?" The doctor asked as she opened the door with a chart in her hand.

"Yes." Olivia mumbled.

"Your results just came back from the lab. Congratulations Ms. Benson, you are 6 weeks pregnant. I'd like to do an ultrasound just to check the heartbeat."

"Sounds good."

The doctor sat down in the chair next to Olivia as she pulled out the monitor of the ultrasound machine. She lifted Olivia's shirt and squirted the cold, blue gel on her stomach. She gasped when the cold hit her belly, and squeezed Alex's hand.

Alex smiled Olivia and squeezed back, letting her know she was there for her. She felt the doctor run over her stomach trying to find her baby. And then suddenly the world seemed to stop. They both turned their heads when they heard the sound coming from the machine.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump._

A tear fell down both of the girls eyes when they seen the image in front of them.

"Your baby is about the size of a blueberry right now. He or she is growing like crazy, and baby is starting to sprout eyes, ears, nose, cheeks and chin. The heart beat is normal, and strong."

"Oh my god. That's my baby. It's really growing inside of me." Olivia cried.

"When do we get to find out if it's a boy or a girl doctor?" Alex asked.

"About the 20th week is when we normally do it. I will schedule your next appointment and send you a notice in the mail," The doctor said as she handed Olivia the ultrasound picture.

"Thank you so much Doctor Scott." Olivia said as she stood up.

The doctor smiled before opening the door and leaving the woman alone. Olivia looked at Alex with more tears in her eyes, but Alex could tell they weren't happy tears.

"What's wrong Liv?"

"I think I need to tell Elliot what's going on. He had a right to know about his own child."

"You know I will support you in whatever you decided. I agree you should tell Elliot, just make sure your ready for it."

"I don't think I could ever truly be ready for that, but it's something I have to do."

Olivia dialed the too familiar number on her phone as she and Alex walked out of the doctor's office. Thankfully, Cragen had given her the rest of the day off, and she was glad because she would need it. She was grateful she didn't have to go back to work and face Elliot.

"Stabler." Elliot said as he picked up his phone at work.

"Hey EL, its Liv. I was just wondering if we could meet up tonight. I need to talk to you about something, so you wanna just come over when you're done at work?" Olivia rambled into the phone.

"Yeah, I will be over as soon as I'm done here. Are you ok?"

"Guess that will be determined after we talk tonight. Bye Elliot."

Olivia looked out her window as Alex pulled up to her place, making her feel dread. She didn't want Elliot to come over tonight, but she didn't have much of a choice. She knew if she had to she would raise this baby without him. She also considered the sacrifices she was going to have to make in every aspect of her life. But in the end, she knew everything would be ok.

"Thanks so much Alex. I'm so glad you got to be there with me because I really did need someone to lean on. I'm just so scared that I might have to do this alone." Olivia cried as she continued to look out the window.

"Olivia, you will never been alone. I will be here for you every step of the way, and not to mention everyone else that cares for you will be too." Alex said as she took Olivia's hand into hers.

"I hope so. I just… I want him to be here for his child as much as he can be. Even if that means he and I can't be together."

"I'm gonna be honest with you because that's what friends do. I think once you finally tell Elliot what's going on, he will be thrilled. I don't doubt this because I have seen the way things have changed between you two. You just have to be willing to let your heart love him back."

Olivia nodded, hugged her best friend, and went inside to prepare for the night she had set ahead of her. She just hoped it would go good as Alex had predicted.

_**I love the reviews you guys are leaving. This story went into a different direction then planned, but I really like it so far. Leave me some more love (:**_


	5. Nothing to Lose

"_**Olivia, you will never been alone. I will be here for you every step of the way, and not to mention everyone else that cares for you will be too." Alex said as she took Olivia's hand into hers.**_

"_**I hope so. I just… I want him to be here for his child as much as he can be. Even if that means he and I can't be together."**_

"_**I'm gonna be honest with you because that's what friends do. I think once you finally tell Elliot what's going on, he will be thrilled. I don't doubt this because I have seen the way things have changed between you two. You just have to be willing to let your heart love him back."**_

_**Olivia nodded, hugged her best friend, and went inside to prepare for the night she had set ahead of her. She just hoped it would go good as Alex had predicted. **_

Elliot parked his car near the curb and shut off the engine before heading up to Olivia's door. It was after midnight, so he didn't even bother knocking before sliding in his key. He slowly opened the door just in case she was asleep so he didn't scare her. All the lights were off, but he could see the beams from the T.V. in the living room. Sure enough, Olivia was asleep on the couch, grasping some kind of picture in her hand. He bent down and kissed her forehead, then whispered into her ear so he didn't startle her.

"Wake up Liv."

Olivia's eyes fluttered open to see a smiling Elliot standing over her, making her smile back. She sat up, remembering she had the sonogram photos in her hand, and slid them under her leg.

"Sit down. We need to talk." Olivia said as she patted the spot on the couch next to her.

He down next to her, resting his hand on her leg as he did. They were silent for a few moments before Olivia finally got the nerve to say something.

"Elliot, did you ever really plan on leaving Kathy? I want the truth." Olivia whispered as she looked down, then to his face.

"I wanted to, but I just didn't know how. But the other night when we fought, it made me realize how much I needed you."

"What about now? Do you still want me?"

"Of course I do, I always have and I always will."

"Are you prepared to leave your family behind? Is a life with me enough?"

"Olivia, I had every intention of getting a divorce, with visiting rights to my kids."

"Do you still plan on doing that?"

"I dunno really. After the other night I thought we were over so I haven't even thought about it."

"Well maybe you should start."

"Why Liv? Why are you suddenly changing your mind? Today you acted fine while smiling along with Alex. You don't seem too heartbroken about this."

"Why don't you quit being a jackass for once? I'm trying to talk to you, and you're making this harder than it is."

Olivia stormed off the couch, leaving Elliot there in the living room. She slammed the door of her bedroom before sitting down on the edge of her bed. She expected him to immediately come in, trying to find an explanation of her anger. But when she didn't even hear footsteps she began to worry. This was Elliot, she knew him better than herself. Olivia knew how he would react without even really thinking about it. Before she could think about it anymore, the door opened and Elliot's figure appear in the doorway.

His face was pale white, and he looked like he was about to cry. He pulled the hand that was but his side to her eye view, revealing he was holding something.

He was holding the picture of their child.

"How long Olivia?" Elliot asked as the first tear slid down his cheek.

He wiped it away fast, hoping it wouldn't show how emotional he was being. Olivia sat down on the floor next to the bed, drawing her legs up to her waist. She didn't know how to respond to his question without making him mad.

"What do you mean?" Olivia mumbled as she looked down at her feet.

"How long have you known you were pregnant?"

"I just found out today Elliot. I couldn't keep something like this from you."

"How far along are you?"Elliot asked as he paced back and forth in front of her.

"Why? Do you think someone else is the father?" She yelled, watching him as she became upset.

"No, I don't think that. Should I be concerned it isn't mine?"

"How could you even ask that! Do you really think I ever cheated on you?"

Elliot stopped pacing as he looked at Olivia's face. She was crying, something Elliot hated when it happened. He rubbed his forehead, trying to answer her without making the situation worse.

"No, but I am curious why I didn't know that you were going to the doctor today to find out if you were having my child."

"Because, I was afraid to tell you. I wanted to tell you last night, but I just couldn't."

"You can always be honest with me, no matter what the situation is." Elliot said as he sat down next to her.

"I know, I'm just so scared right now." She cried as she slid closer to him.

Olivia broke down and laid her head against his shoulders, hoping to find some form of comfort. Elliot wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her body into his embrace. She cried several minutes before finally speaking.

"What the hell did we get ourselves into? This is such a mess as it is, and now we're bringing a child into this." Olivia said as she wiped away her tears.

"Liv, this child is going to be born into love with both parents in their life. By the time this baby is here, we will have it all figured out. We just have to take it one step at a time."

"I hope so because I don't wanna do this by myself. I can't do it without you Elliot."

"And you won't have to. I will find a way to make this better for all three of us."

She looked up into his eyes hoping to find the trust she desperately needed. He bent down to nudge her nose before kissing her softly on the lips. Olivia smiled for the first time that night, making him smirk back. He kissed her forehead as she pulled away, hoping to give her some reassurance.

"Liv, I already drew up divorce papers. It's just a matter of talking to Kathy about it, and getting it worked out with the kids."

"Thank you. I know this is going to be hard for you, and I feel horrible for making you do it."

"Don't. You and this baby is what I want. I have always wanted this with you. I just didn't picture it going this way but things always happen in ways we don't expect."

Elliot put his hand on Olivia's stomach for the first time since he found out he would be a dad again. He rubbed it, hoping he could feel a swelling of his child growing. He lifted up her shirt and noticed she was starting to have a small bump. He bent over and kissed her stomach as Olivia ran a hand through what remained of his hair.

"I'm gonna be a dad." Elliot said, still bent over near her belly.

"El you already have 5 kids." Olivia laughed; thinking about the other Stabler children she loved.

"Not with you. This is like being a first time parent again."

"Well then I guess when can do this together."

Elliot stood up and helped Olivia to her feet, only to pull her into the bed. She rested her head on his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I want to be her to support you and our baby as much as I can. The pregnancy might be rough for us, but I promise once she is here, that I will be here 100 percent."

"She? You already think it's a girl?"

"Well I hope it's a girl anyway. I love my boys, but there is just something about having a daughter."

"I don't really care as long as he or she is healthy."

"I want a daughter, because I want her be just like you. I want her to grow up and be a strong, independent person just like her amazing mother."

"Well we are NOT naming her Olivia."

"What? I like that name. What did you have in mind then?"

"Ellie. I want to name her Ellie Grace Stabler."

"I will only agree to that if we name our future son Oliver."

"Ok, I can compromise on that."

Olivia nested into his chest to listen to his heartbeat, making her drift off to sleep. She felt Elliot run his hand under her shirt to rub her back, something she loved him for.

"I love you Olivia Benson." Elliot whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you Elliot." Olivia mumbled back in her sleep.

Elliot kicked off his shoes before settling comfortably to sleep. He didn't care that he was suppose to go home because right now he needed to be here. Now his life was going to have to revolve around Olivia and his growing child, and he didn't care what Kathy thought anymore.

After tonight, his life was truly going to change. He just hoped it would go without any problems. But could their life ever be that easy?

_**You guys rock for reviewing, but I'd like to see a few more reviews this time! Thanks for supporting!**_


	6. Its Time

_**Elliot kicked off his shoes before settling comfortably to sleep. He didn't care that he was suppose to go home because right now he needed to be here. Now his life was going to have to revolve around Olivia and his growing child, and he didn't care what Kathy thought anymore. **_

_**After tonight, his life was truly going to change. He just hoped it would go without any problems. But could their life ever be that easy?**_

Olivia stirred when her alarm clock when off, only to find she couldn't move. After freaking out for a moment, she realized she was still in the arms of Elliot. He was lying behind her with this arms wrapped around her. She was surprised to wake up with him, considering he was always gone before morning. It was a good feeling to wake up and still have Elliot by her side, but what about Kathy? She had no idea that her husband had cheated on her with his partner, or that Olivia was having his baby.

"What are you thinking about? You know stress isn't good for the baby." Elliot whispered into her ear, not even opening his eyes.

"Nothing really, just thinking about different things." Olivia said as she rolled over to lie against his chest. She loved that without even saying anything, he knew she was worrying about something.

"Like what?"

"Just our lives I guess. I was just thinking about your wife and the factor your still here with me, instead of being home. Kathy is going to kill you because you didn't come home last night."

"I think once I talk to her today about what is going on, that will be the least of my worries."

They didn't say anything to each other; they just laid there for a few moments enjoying the company. Elliot ran his hand through her hair, something he loved to do. Olivia scooted up closer to him, trying to get comfortable. He kissed her forehead, knowing she was stressing about their situation. He didn't want her to worry about him or Kathy; he just wanted her to be enjoying being pregnant and getting ready for this baby.

"I'm sorry you have to do this Elliot." Olivia said after figuring out something to say.

"I'm not. I want this Olivia, and I want it with you. I knew what I was getting myself into when this all began." Elliot said as he lifted up her chin, looking into her deep brown eyes.

"Are you nervous d about or scared about what Kathy's reaction will be?"

"No, I know it's not going to be good. Even though our marriage has been horrible the last few years, I know she will think this is some big shock. I just don't want to lose my kid, that's the only thing that worries me."

"Even if she fight you for the kids, everyone knows how well of a dad you are. Any judge would be crazy to take those kids away from their dad. Most of them are old enough to make their own decisions anyway."

"I hope so because I want our baby to know their brother and sisters. Olivia, I already have so much love for this baby and I can't take his or her chance of a family away."

"You won't because you're not going to lose your kids baby. I won't let that happen, and neither will you."

Elliot bent down and kissed her waiting lips, trying to find a way to show her how much he loved her. She had never looked more beautiful than she did now with her pregnancy glow, and the morning sun shining through the curtains. He deepened the kiss as he rolled over on top of her, making sure to stay off her stomach.

"Elliot, we can't do this. You need to go home and talk to Kathy before she finds out where you've been all night." Olivia said as she pushed Elliot off of her.

"I don't wanna go home. I wanna stay here with you. Cragen gave us the day off and she doesn't know that, so I could just stay and go home tonight." Elliot mumbled as he kissed her collarbone.

"As tempting as that sounds, you still have to go home. If Kathy calls you at work then Cragen will tell her you left last night. We both know she will show up here if she has to."

"Olivia Benson, you are going to be the death of me."

Olivia smacked him, before wrapping her legs around him and flipping them over. She bent down to his face, looked into his eyes, and denied him a kiss by leaning to whisper in his ear.

"You have no idea the things I am capable of baby." She whispered before biting his ear.

She could feel his hardening underneath her, which is exactly what she expected. Olivia surprised Elliot when she quickly jumped off of him, dashing into the bathroom. She could hear him jump off the bed behind her, so she quickly locked the door.

"Seriously Liv? What am I suppose to do about this?" Elliot asked, banging against the door.

"Go home and talk to Kathy! Then maybe you can come back and join me while I take a nice, long bath." Olivia yelled over the sound of the water.

"Fine, I will go home and talk to her. But you're going to be in so much trouble when I get back."

Elliot began to get dressed, dreading going home. Olivia opened the door, wrapped in Elliot's towel he had left to use. She walked over to him, knowing that this was hard for him. He wrapped her into his bare arms, loving the skin to skin contact. She pulled away, knowing he should leave. He ran a hand through her hair before pulling her head to kiss her lightly.

"I love you, and I hope you know that. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't." Elliot whispered, resting his forehead against her.

"I know, and we both love you too." Olivia smiled as she ran a hand over her belly.

Elliot pulled into the driveway of his house, dreading the conversation he was about to have. The kids were at school, which meant he and Kathy would be alone. He hoped Kathy wouldn't try and take the kids from him, but he was going to have to prepare for it.

He opened the door and sat his keys on the table, hoping it wouldn't take too long. Kathy was immediately was dashing into the kitchen, curious as to was home. She was use to being home alone all day besides Eli.

"Your home early or late if you wanna think about it. Why didn't you come home last night?" Kathy asked, sitting down at the table.

"We had a hard night, and I had to go over a testimony for court tomorrow." Elliot answered harshly.

"I see, so your home why?"

"Its protocol to have the day off if you have court the next day, you know that."

"I know that, I was just surprised you actually came home. You usually avoid coming home as much as you can."

Elliot sat down across from her, knowing the conversation was headed down a bad road. She looked at him, prying to know the true. She thought she at least deserved that.

"Kathy, I'm tired of coming home to my kids already asleep and us fighting." Elliot said, propping his elbow on the table.

"So what am I suppose to do about that? You know damn well if you wanted to change you could. You just won't do anything because you're scared." Kathy cried.

"Are you suggesting that I transfer? You know I couldn't just leave like that!"

"That's exactly what I was suggesting, and you're proving my point. You won't even think about it, and only for one reason! You should be thinking about your wife and family."

"What the hell are you talking about? The reason I won't even consider it is because it's my life Kathy, and I can't leave the place I love."

"It's not the place you love Elliot, it's your partner you can't leave. You have been in love with her for years whether you wanna admit it or not."

Elliot didn't know how to respond because Kathy was absolutely correct. He had loved Olivia for years, enough to cheat on his wife with her. He wasn't sure how to explain to her what was going on between him and her. He really didn't want to hurt Kathy, but he just wasn't happy anymore.

"Kathy, you know neither of us has been happy in a long time." Elliot said was desperation in his eyes.

"It's not because I haven't tried Elliot. I have done everything I could to try and convince you how much I wanted us to work." Kathy mumbled.

"I know, and I am so sorry I couldn't be there for you. That's why I am here now because I have to make things right. I can't keep hurting you, and I don't want us spending the rest of our lives like this."

"I don't either. I want to move pass this, and finally be happy."

"Before either one of us can do that, I need to be honest with you."

"Just tell me Elliot."

Kathy expected him to apologize and explain that he was ready to step up. She was desperately hoping he was going to explain how he was ready to move on, and be a happy family. She however, was expecting the wrong thing.

"Kathy, Olivia's pregnant." Elliot said, lifting his head to look at her.

"What does that have to do with us?" Kathy asked confused.

"Because Olivia and I have been having an affair, and it's my child she is carrying."

_**What does Kathy say about Olivia being pregnant with Elliot's child! Review(:**_


	7. Spreading Like Fire

"_**Kathy, Olivia's pregnant." Elliot said, lifting his head to look at her.**_

"_**What does that have to do with us?" Kathy asked confused.**_

"_**Because Olivia and I have been having an affair, and it's my child she is carrying."**_

Kathy stood up from the table she and Elliot were sitting at. She began pacing back and forth in the kitchen, unsure of what to say. She knew that things between Olivia and Elliot would escalate at some point, but she didn't think it would be this fast. Kathy knew how unhappy the two of them were, but why didn't he just leave?

"What do you want Elliot?" Kathy asked, trying to get to the bottom of things.

"I wanna be there for all of my kids." Elliot mumbled.

"Does that mean you wanna be with her? Help her raise this child and be there all the time?"

"Kathy, you know the risk with pregnancies over forty and the complications that come with it. Not only will she have to worry about that, but she is also a first time parent. Not to mention what we do for a living is very time consuming."

"Do you love her?"

Elliot paused to think about how to answer this without totally hurting Kathy. How could he explain to his wife that he had fallen for another woman?

"Yes, I do love her with everything I have. But that doesn't mean I wanted to hurt you, or our kids. I still want to be there for them, and support them in every aspect I can. I want them to know their new brother or sister. I don't want hate between us Kathy; I just want us both to be happy." Elliot cried.

"I don't want you to go Elliot, I really want to try and make everything work. But I know that Olivia needs you, and I don't want this child to grow up without a dad. But just promise me one thing?" Kathy said as she wiped away his tears.

"What?"

"Please don't disappoint your kids anymore. They are going to need you more than ever, and I don't want to explain this all to them by myself."

"I will, I promise, and if you want we can tell them together."

Elliot pulled Kathy into a hug, one way of them both letting each other go. He knew this was hard for her, and she didn't deserve any of it.

"Thank you Kathy. I just want to tell you I never meant to hurt you, and that I am sorry to put you through this."

Kathy pulled away and nodded, letting him know she forgave him. He grabbed his keys and coat before heading straight to the door. He turned around to glance back at the life he was leaving, knowing things could only go forward from here. Kathy titled her head and smiled at him, silently thanking him for his honestly.

"Tell Olivia I said congrats, and if she need anything to call me." Kathy said as she waved, and watched the man she loved so much walk out the door.

Olivia sat on the couch reading a copy of her favorite book _Where the Heart Is _when she heard a knock at the door. She got up and opened the door to see Elliot standing there with red puffy eyes.

"Hi." Elliot mumbled with a smile.

"Hey." Olivia smiled back.

"Can I come in?"

Olivia nodded and moved out of the door frame as Elliot made his way towards the couch. She sat down next to him and he immediately pulled her onto his lap. He ran a hand through her hair as she gently rubbed circles on his chest.

"We missed you while you were gone." Olivia mumbled against his chest.

"I missed you too babe. I wish I could have just stayed and held you like this." Elliot smiled back.

"How did it go with Kathy?"

"Well, she wasn't too happy to find out about the new Stabler on the way. But she told me she didn't want our baby growing up without a dad. She just wants to make sure I will still see the kids, and I promised her that wouldn't change."

"Sounds like it went better than you thought. I'm just glad you got it over with because I don't wanna wake up another morning without you."

"Olivia, I promise from now on I will be here when you wake up. I will be there to help hold your hair when you have morning sickness, or when you need help getting out of bed, and when we're getting up to check on our baby when we bring her home."

"I really needed to hear that. I'm just so scared to be a mom and you not being there just makes it worse. I want you beside me because I know there will be times when I am clueless what to do. I know there will be moments when I need you to hold me when I cry because I'm so tired."

Elliot stood up, pulling Olivia up with him. She gave him a strange look before he gently kissed her lips. He pulled away as he stuck his hand into his pocket, and knelt down in front of her.

"Olivia I love you so much. Over the years, case after case, we have began to let each other in a little at a time. You have saved my life more times than I can even remember, and every dangerous situation has made us closer. We have been together for 12 years and we are so unbelievably close. We know each other so well. I spent more time with you than I did with my wife. I mean we know each other's rhythms, we finish each other's sentences and we started this together. I want to fight for what we have and I will never let go. I have waited, dreamed, wanted and needed you for the longest time. I would be the luckiest man in the world if you would become my wife as Olivia Stabler."

Olivia wiped away her tears as she continued to stare into Elliot's eyes. He finally opened the box to revel the most gorgeous ring she had ever seen. She sat down on the couch and pulled his face to her, making their lips meet.

"Should I take that as a yes?" Elliot smiled.

"No." Olivia mumbled.

"Olivia…"

"I didn't mean that. Of course!"

Olivia laughed as Elliot slid the diamond ring onto her finger. She lifted her hand to her face to examine the ring and couldn't stop smiling. She laid her hand onto Elliot's chest before looking up into his eyes. She had never seen so much love in his crystal blue eyes then she did right now.

"I love you." She mumbled.

"I love you too. You scared me there for a minute though when you said no." Elliot said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"How could you possibly believe I could say no to you?"

"I dunno, maybe you had changed your mind or something. All I know is that I can't live without you now, and I don't want to. Trying to find someone else who makes me this happy is like having wine after whiskey."

"Well lucky for you I feel the same way so you won't ever have to even wonder."

Olivia pulled up to kiss Elliot's waiting lips before pushing him down unto the couch. She straddled his lap before attacking his lips again. He pulled away and lifted her shirt over her head, continuing a trail of kisses to her collarbone. She moaned in his ear as she began unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it onto the floor. Elliot stood up and held her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carefully carried her to the bed, and gently laid her on the bed.

Elliot woke up the next morning when the alarm went off, knowing they had to be in court. He stretched on the bed before turning over to see his beautiful fiancé sleeping next to him still. She was lying on her stomach facing him, with the sheet only covering her waist down. He carefully scooted over to her before gently kissing her nose.

"Good morning beautiful" Elliot whispered as she stirred.

"Mhh you better leave before my fiancé finds us in bed together." Olivia said as she turned over.

Elliot grabbed her by the waist and started tickling her, catching her off guard. She flipped over and tried to get away, but it was no use. He held her down and showered her in kisses before picking her up and carrying her to the shower.

"What are you doing?" Olivia yelled.

"We have to be in court in an hour, and we both need a shower. If we stay in bed doing that, were never gonna be able to leave." Elliot replied.

He set her down on the bathroom floor before starting the shower, and helping her get in. They hurried as fast as they could, hoping they wouldn't be late for court.


	8. Phone Call Change

"_**What are you doing?" Olivia yelled.**_

"_**We have to be in court in an hour, and we both need a shower. If we stay in bed doing that, were never gonna be able to leave." Elliot replied.**_

_**He set her down on the bathroom floor before starting the shower, and helping her get in. They hurried as fast as they could, hoping they wouldn't be late for court.**_

Olivia yawned in her chair as she listened to Alex question Elliot. She had already had her turn at testifying, and she hoped Elliot was almost done. They had spent all day in court, and Olivia was ready to leave.

"And with everything the court had presented, your absolutely sure Josh Naylor committed this crime?" Alex asked Elliot.

"All evidence and witnesses point right to him. The DNA found out the crime scene is an identical match to him, as well as witness's statement present at the time of the crime. Mr. Naylor as told my partner he was fighting with the victim the night of the rape." Elliot stated.

"Thank you Detective Stabler, I have no further questions."

"You may step down Detective." Judge Donnelly smirked.

Olivia rose to her feet before stepping out of the courtroom, hoping Elliot would follow her out. It wasn't long before he rounded the corner to see her leaning against the wall, waiting for him.

"You ready to go? You looked like you were about to fall asleep in there." Elliot smiled.

"That's because I was. Didn't get much sleep last night and on top of that I can't have coffee." Olivia yawned.

"Well let me call Cragen and see if he needs us to come in. Why don't you go wait in Alex's office and see what the verdict was."

"Ok, just meet me in there when you're done."

Olivia made her way across the court house to Alex's office, waiting patiently for Alex or Elliot to come in. She laid her hand on her stomach, thinking about how excited she was to be a mom. After waiting for awhile, she sat down in a chair and closed her eyes, trying not to fall asleep.

Alex pushed open the door to the court room, surprised not to see Elliot or Olivia. She picked through her things to find her phone, realizing she had left it in her office. She made her way to her office, opening the door to see the people she was looking for. Elliot was sitting on Alex's desk, staring at his sleeping partner. Alex smiled and made her way across the room, taking a seat next to him.

"The verdict was guilty on all 3 counts. He is going away for a long time." Alex whispered.

"I'm glad because that bastard sure as hell deserves it. How could he rape his pregnant girlfriend? I couldn't even think of harming…." Elliot seethed.

"Olivia? Yeah, I know Elliot. I'm glad she told you. I knew she wouldn't keep it from you long."

"I just can't even wrap my mind around it. I can't believe I'm gonna be a dad again, let alone with Olivia. I honestly never thought our relationship would become this serious. It's like being a first time parent all over again. I just hope I don't disappoint her or make her regret it."

"Elliot, I know she loves you more than she has ever loved anyone. She is terrified to become a parent, but you being there to help makes her feel secure about the situation."

"Thanks Alex." Elliot smiled.

"Wait… Is that a rock on her left finger!" Alex nearly screamed.

"Yeah, I asked her last night. I want her to know that I'm not going anywhere. I figure that was the best way to do it. I probably should have waited till I was actually divorced, but the timing was just right." Elliot smiled.

"Well congrats Elliot. Have you told anyone yet?" Alex said as she hugged her friend.

"No, we haven't told anyone about the baby or the engagement. I'm just putting off telling Cragen because I know he is going to separate me and Liv as partners."

"Do you not trust her with Fin or Munch?"

"It's not even that. Liv and I just have a…..connection I guess. We understand each other like no one else can. I could never talk to Kathy like I do with Olivia, and that's what makes us great partners. She shouldn't even be out chasing perp's while she's pregnant and paring her with someone else makes me uneasy about her safety."

"You know I can hear you two talking?" Olivia mumbled, not even bothering to open her eyes.

Both Alex and Elliot laughed, knowing Olivia was probably listening most of the time. Elliot didn't really care though; he wanted her to know he was concerned about her. He hadn't had the chance to bring it up at home.

"Well if Sleeping Beauty would have been awake, she wouldn't have to be whispering up here." Elliot smiled.

"Elliot, come on now. You have daughters so you know as well as I do Sleeping Beauty needs true love's kiss to wake her." Olivia smirked as she stood up.

"Now you two, I have no interest in watching you make out in my office. However Olivia, I do what to see that ring on your finger!" Alex squealed as she grabbed Olivia's hand, "Liv it's gorgeous!"

"Thanks Alex." Olivia yawned.

"Well I think that Prince Charming over here should get you home and to bed. No rest is bad for the baby, and Aunt Alex cannot let you harm her baby." Alex voiced as she rubbed Olivia's small belly.

"Blame Elliot over here! He kept me up all night last night and wouldn't let me sleep this morning." Olivia pointed out.

"Ewh I really don't need to know all this! Get out of here you two and go home. Congrats to the both of you." Alex said as she hugged the both of them.

Olivia laid down on her bed, too tired to even put on her pajamas. Soon Elliot came strolling out of the closet in his boxers and handed her one of his shirts. She didn't even move when he placed it near her, making him think she needed help. He wedged himself between her legs before bending over, placing his hands above her head so he could look into her eyes. He wasn't surprised to find her asleep.

"Liv? Babe you need to change before you go to bed." Elliot said as he kissed her cheek.

"I'm too tired to move. I just wanna go to sleep El." Olivia mumbled.

"What can I do to help? Do you need me to help you?"

"I need you to give me a nice back rub. There is some lotion on the bathroom counter I got for stretch marks you can use."

"Well I can't really do that with you clothed. How about you get undressed and lay down while I get the stuff."

Elliot took Olivia's shoes and blazer before helping her stand up. He was attempting to remove her clothes before she pushed him away. He pulled the bed cover's down for her and set out her new pregnancy pillow before leaving. Elliot made his way to the bathroom to find the lotion and returned to the bedside. He almost laughed when he noticed Olivia was already snoring asleep, cuddling with her new pillow... She had stripped down to her underwear, so Elliot pulled the covers up above her.

"Good night Liv, I love you so much." Elliot whispered as he kissed her forehead.

He slid in next to her, trying hard not to wake her. It wasn't long till the climbed across the bed to curl herself into Elliot's arms. He loved the feeling of their bare chest against each other. He wrapped his arms around her and laid one gently on her stomach.

"I love you too Elliot." Olivia mumbled before placing a kiss on his chest and falling asleep.

Elliot wasn't surprised to wake up to the sound of his phone ringing. It was a normal occurrence to have Cragen call them in early with a new case. Olivia was still asleep next to him so he picked up his phone quickly, not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Stabler." Elliot whispered into the phone.

"Elliot?"

His heart dropped when the person responded. Why was this person calling in the middle of the night? He became concerned very quickly. Olivia stirred next to him so he quietly moved out of bed to the kitchen.

"Kathy?"

"Yeah, it's me. Can you talk?"

"Is everything ok? Is there something wrong with the kids?"

"Um no, everything is ok here. I just… I..."

"Just spit it out Kathy! What do you want?"

"You Elliot. I miss you, and the kids are having a hard time adjusting to this. I just think we need to reevaluate this. I can handle dealing with Olivia for the sake of your child. But please just come back home."

"I can't leave her like this. She needs someone to be here for her. I think that since I am the father, I should be the one supporting her now. I won't leave her and have to shuffle my child from house to house."

"I think we could still work it out if you would give us a chance. So I'm not signing any divorce papers till we talk about this."

The phone went dead, making Elliot pissed that she had the nerve to hang up on him. He sat down on the kitchen floor before resting his head in his hands. He had no clue what he was supposed to do and he was terrified to tell Olivia.

_**Well. What is everyone thinking? Don't hate me! I love the reviews I am getting! Review now!**_


	9. Love Me

"_**I think we could still work it out if you would give us a chance. So I'm not signing any divorce papers till we talk about this."**_

_**The phone went dead, making Elliot pissed that she had the nerve to hang up on him. He sat down on the kitchen floor before resting his head in his hands. He had no clue what he was supposed to do and he was terrified to tell Olivia. **_

Elliot sat down in the kitchen floor, drawing his head into his hands. He was afraid to go back to bed in case Olivia would wake up. He felt like beating the shit out of someone right then. How could Kathy just call him up out of the blue and tell him this? He shouldn't have answered the phone in the first place, but he would be concerned something was wrong with the kids if he didn't.

Elliot was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even hear footsteps coming down the hall until Olivia was standing in front of him. She was in his favorite button up shirt he had worn the night, rubbing her tired eyes.

Damn she was so cute like that.

He stood up from his spot as she crossed the kitchen and sat down on the counter. She tilted her head against Elliot's hand that had come in contact with her cheek. She could tell something was wrong by the look on his face. She stared into his eyes; waiting for him to tell her what was going on.

"Just tell me." Olivia mumbled, tired of waiting.

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked trying to avoid her.

"Who was on the phone?"

"It's not important. Nothing to worry about."

"C'mon Elliot, I heard your phone ring and considering we have rushed off to work, I assume it wasn't Cragen. Now you're avoiding it so that makes me think it has something to do with Kathy."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well it's not like it wouldn't be the first time she called in the middle of the night."

"What was I suppose to do? Ignore it? What if something had been wrong with my kids?"

"El you know I would never suggest something like that. Your kids come first and I would hope you knew I understood that. All I asked was what was going on. I could really care less if Kathy calls you! I just wanna know what's going on because it affects me too."

Elliot stood there, unsure of what to say. He was afraid to say the wrong thing, but he also knew silence would just make this worse. He pushed himself between her legs and wrapped his arms around her waist, hoping she would forget about it. But Olivia immediately pushed Elliot off her and jumped down off the counter. She was tired of still being the other woman, and she wasn't gonna put up with it much longer.

"Well, was it Kathy?" Olivia asked as she put her hand on her hip.

Elliot didn't even say anything. He just looked up at her and she knew it was.

"What did she want?"

"Liv…" He said as he pulled her hand.

"No. Tell me what she wanted Elliot."

"She told me she wanted to talk to me about working things out. I told her that I couldn't do that to you and that I was going to support our child."

"What did she say?"

"She told me she wouldn't sign the divorce papers till we talked."

Olivia's face went from pissed off to stone cold white. She couldn't believe Kathy actually had the nerve to pull a little stunt like this. If she wasn't pregnant, she would consider talking to Kathy personally. She had always wanted the opportunity to take a few swings at the woman.

"Well then I guess you should get over there and talk to your wife." Olivia said before storming off and slamming her door.

Elliot walked across the living room and found the bedroom door locked. He knocked gently but wasn't surprised to any reaction. He leaned against the door, trying to listen for Olivia. He knew how badly this was hurting her and he had no clue what to do.

"Liv open the door. We need to talk about this." Elliot knocked again.

The door flew open to reveal a very puffy eyed Olivia. He could tell she was beyond pissed, and for a moment he was scared for Kathy's sake.

"Elliot I have nothing to say anymore. I'm doing trying and I'm done dealing with this. Either work things out with Kathy or don't even bother coming back. I can't do this anymore. " Olivia yelled as she shut the door.

Elliot caught the door before it could slam, surprising Olivia. "You really want me to just leave you? What about our baby? Are you even thinking about that?"

"Yes, and that's exactly why I have to do this. I don't want you to leave because truth be told, I am so in love with you. But I can't suffer like this anymore."

"So you're just giving up on us?"

"I'm leaving it all in your court. It's your choice to either go back to your life or work things out to where we don't have to deal with her like this anymore. You can't have it both ways anymore Elliot because I am done loving a man I have to share."

"Olivia, please just…."

"Go talk to her and try to come up with a solution."

"No. She can wait till tomorrow because right now I want to be here with you. I want you to know I don't have any intention of leaving you. If I have to live in my car outside your apartment, I will. I am going to do everything in my power to work this out."

"I can't do this anymore."

Elliot pushed open the door and took Liv into his arms. For one of the first times, she openly cried in his embrace and let him comfort her. He felt so bad for making her hurt this bad, but she had to know he wasn't going anywhere.

Olivia finally pulled away with tears still in her eyes. Elliot lifted her chin to meet his eyes before wiping her tears and gently kissing her lips. She pulled his hand towards the bed, and curled into his chest when he crawled in next to her.

"I'm sorry Liv." Elliot whispered before kissing her forehead.

She placed a kiss on his hand that was wrapped in hers, silently letting him know she hoped everything would be ok. Olivia tried to convince herself things were going to change. But as she laid in his arms as he slept, she couldn't help but think it would be the last time she fell asleep in his embrace.

It was dark and cold. That was the last thing Olivia remembered before finally waking up from the bad dream she was having. They came often, too often in her opinion. She was soaked with sweat, but what bothered her was that her bed wasn't empty. Elliot was laying next to her still, staring right at her as she panted.

"What's wrong? Bad dream?" Elliot asked as he sat up next to her.

"Yeah, but I'll be fine. I should probably get up anyway and get in the shower." Olivia shrugged.

"Liv, tell me what's bothering you."

"I don't really feel like talking about it, especially with you right now."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. Just forget I even said anything."

Before Elliot answered, Olivia was dashing into the bathroom connected to her room. She bent over the toilet, her morning sickness kicking in. It wasn't long before Elliot was at her side, holding her hair back out of her face. After a few moments the pain in her stomach stopped and she resumed a spot next to the toilet just in case. She really hoped every morning wouldn't be like this.

"Now are you gonna talk to me now? " Elliot asked bitterly.

"I've just been having bad dreams lately. There isn't anything to talk about El."Olivia responded.

"Are you sure? You don't seem like your ok."

"I'm fine. Now I am getting in the shower then I'm going to work. I'll see you there."


	10. Touch Me

"_**I've just been having bad dreams lately. There isn't anything to talk about El."Olivia responded. **_

"_**Are you sure? You don't seem like your ok."**_

"_**I'm fine. Now I am getting in the shower then I'm going to work. I'll see you there."**_

Olivia sat at her desk trying to read the paper in front of her, only to start over a few moments after being distracted again. She had been there for an hour an Elliot still hadn't shown up for work. He hadn't told her anything about being late, so where was he?

Tired of wondering about him, Olivia finally stormed up to ask Cragen. She sure as hell wasn't calling him and she was tired of waiting. She knocked on her captain's door before barging in.

"Hey Cragen, sorry to bother you." Olivia said as she came up to the side of his desk.

"How can I help you Benson?" Don asked, sitting looking at the paper in front of him.

"Do you know where Elliot is?"

"Yeah he called me this morning. Said something about Kathy and that he would be late today. I assumed he called and told you."

"Oh, well do you know when he will be back?"

"No idea. Why do you ask?"

"He isn't usually late so I was just wondering. Thanks Cap."

Olivia headed towards the door of the office when she heard the voice of her boss stop her.

"Olivia..."

"Yeah Don?" Olivia turned to ask.

"Is there anything you need to tell me?" Don asked as he stood up.

"Like what?"

"I don't know… Maybe the fact that you're expecting?"

"Why would you say that? I don't know what you're talking about…"

Olivia pulled at the bottom of her shirt, hoping that he hadn't noticed her growing stomach. She began to suddenly tear up, mad that her pregnancy hormones were kicking in. She knew she couldn't hide this from Cragen long, but she wasn't ready to tell anyone yet.

"Olivia, your suddenly mood and tired all the time, you stopped drinking coffee and Stabler has become pretty close with you. Not to mention your starting to show." Cragen said as he sat down on the edge of his desk

"Yeah, I'm pregnant and everything is so screwed up right now." Olivia cried, sitting down in the chair across from him.

"Is it Elliot's baby?"

"What do you think Cragen?"

"Why haven't you told me yet? I can tell by the ring on your finger that it's serious."

"We haven't told anyone yet. The only person who knows is Alex and Kathy."

"Why is Elliot home with Kathy today?"

"I don't know. We got in a fight last night about him and Kathy when she called, then again this morning. It's like everything we do is affected by her. I understand that she is the mother of his kids, but that doesn't give her the right to just decide she wants him back. I dunno, I guess I just needed to vent."

"For right now while you and Elliot figure things out, I will keep this out of IAB. You do know that once they find out they could separate you two?"

"I know, and that's something we haven't even talked about. It just happened before we could stop and think about what could happen. I defiantly wasn't planning on this, but I really do love him."

"Well the only thing you can do right now is wait for things to settle in. Congrats Olivia and I'm sorry if I jumped the gun asking you."

"It's ok Captain, I should have told you anyway. Were just not ready to tell anyone yet."

Olivia smiled at her boss before stepping out if his office, heading back to work. Cragen was unsure what he was supposed to do about this, and he knew it was wrong keeping it from IAB. But he knew his detectives better than anyone, and he knew they needed time to figure things out before they got worse.

"Hey Liv. Did you finish your DD5 on the Henderson case?" Elliot asked, not bothering to look up at Olivia as she came out of Cragen's office.

She was surprised to see him sitting at his desk, but was still pissed off at him. She didn't even bother answering him as she walked past his desk and towards the stairs. Elliot knew she was mad at him, and he knew he should probably follow her.

"Knock knock." Elliot said as he opened the door to the cribs. He was surprised she wasn't in there, but he knew exactly where she was.

Elliot followed the stairs to the roof, not surprised when he seen Olivia standing near the edge. He could tell she was crying, and he knew it that she needed her space. He made his way across to stand next to her, not bothering to say anything for a few moments.

"What did Cragen want?" Elliot asked.

"He, uh, he knows about us and the baby. I went to ask him where you were and he already knew." Olivia mumbled as she wiped her face.

"Well I guess that's the end of us being partners. What did he say?"

"He isn't gonna tell IAB till we have everything figured out. But it won't be long before I start really showing. Cragen can't keep our secret for very long."

"I know, and that's why I was gone this morning. I went to talk to Kathy bout trying to settle things, but you know how she is."

"Why don't you enlighten me? What did she say?"

"She told me the kids missed me and how I needed to come back home. I told her that wasn't gonna happen, just like I did last night. I told her we got engaged and plan on raising this baby together."

"So she is gonna sign the paper so this is all over?"

"Well she actually told me she wanted to talk to you first. She said she wasn't signing anything till you did."

Olivia uncrossed her arms, realizing what was going to have to happen. Was she really going to have to fight for the man she loved? What did Kathy want with her?

"El, I don't know what to say to her. The last time I had a real conversation with her was when I was convincing her not to divorce you."

"Just talk to her Liv. I don't know what she wants, but it's the only way for us to really move on."

"Alright, but if she ends up with a black eye, I am blaming your ass."

"Ok deal, but only if you talk to me about those nightmares you have been having. I don't like you putting stress on the baby."

"Fine Daddy. When we get home I will talk to you about it. I just don't wanna do it while were at work."

After making up with Elliot, Olivia headed straight to her squad car. She couldn't wait another minute to talk to Kathy; she had to get over with. She drove across town Queens, to the house her partner use to call home. She thought about how many times he made this trip after spending half the night in her apartment and how he must have felt. All that didn't matter because they were together now, and she hoped that it would stay that way.

Olivia finally snapped out of her thought when she pulled into the Stabler driveway. She really didn't have any clue what to say, but she figured she didn't have time to worry about it. She knocked on the door, waiting patiently for someone to answer it. She really hoped it wouldn't be one of the kids.

"Can I help….Oh hi Olivia." Kathy stuttered, surprised to the brunette in front of her.

"Hi, Elliot said you wanted to talk to me?" Olivia asked.

"Um, yeah I do actually. Come on in."

_**I was feeling generous enough to give you another update so quickly! Need some good reviews for thanks! (: **_


	11. Wondering Around

"_**Can I help….Oh hi Olivia." Kathy stuttered, surprised to the brunette in front of her.**_

"_**Hi, Elliot said you wanted to talk to me?" Olivia asked.**_

"_**Um, yeah I do actually. Come on in."**_

Olivia followed Kathy into the kitchen, not sure of what else to do. Normally she would come in and make herself at home, but the situation was different now. She was the other woman and the one who split her family apart. But she couldn't just blame herself; Elliot had made the decision to stay with her.

"Have a seat Olivia. Can I get you something to drink?" Kathy asked, pulling out a chair for the table.

"No thanks, I am still on the clock. I just wanted to come talk while I had the chance to." Olivia said as she sat down.

"How far along are you? You're barely even showing."

"Um, about 15 weeks. When I went to the doctor last time, they thought I was around 9 weeks. I have a doctor's appointment this week too and then I go again in a month to find out if it's a boy or a girl."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"Olivia, do you love Elliot?"

"Kathy, I know this is wrong…"

"Just tell me the truth. I think I deserve at least that."

"Yeah, I really do."

"How do you know that you love him? Maybe you're just scared no other guy could love your or another man's baby?"

"I know I love him because of the feeling I get when I am around him. My palms sweat and I flutter from the thought of him staring at me. Sometimes I feel like my heart will bust from how fast its beating just because he walked into the room. I couldn't spend a day without him, and I don't want to."

"Don't you think that's awful selfish Olivia? Getting involved with a married man?"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. But never once have I or will I keep him from his kids. I know they mean the world to him, and I would never do that. But things were over between you and him long ago Kathy. I never took him from you; I was just there for him." Olivia cried, trying not to show her tears.

"What if we could have worked things out? We might have had a chance if he hadn't run off to you." Kathy yelled as she stood from the table.

"You know it wouldn't have. How many times did I convince you to talk to him or stay home because Elliot was too involved at work? If I hadn't convinced you to let him come home a couple years ago, you would have already been divorced!"

"Do you even feel bad about what you have done to us?"

"Kathy, I'm sorry that your family is hurting because I love those kids. But I'm not sorry for loving Elliot and wanting him to be there for his child."

"Yeah, I figured. Can you do one thing for me Olivia?"

"What is that?"

Kathy walked from her place in the kitchen to the dresser in the living room. She opened up a drawer, pulling out a manila envelope. Olivia watched her stand there for a moment before crossing the room and handing the document to her.

"Give these to Elliot for me?" Kathy asked.

"Yeah I will." Olivia said before turning around, leaving the Stabler house for the last time.

Olivia sat in her car in front of the unit, not ready to go back in yet. She really didn't want to tell Elliot what she and Kathy had discussed, but she knew it was probably unavoidable. She wasn't ready to tell him about her nightmare either, afraid it will make him concerned about her. She nearly jumped out of her seat when her phone rang, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Benson." Olivia chirped into the phone.

"Where are you? Are you ok?" Elliot asked, sounding concerned.

"I just got back. I'm getting out of my car right as we speak."

"We got a DB on Blecker, so just wait and I'll head down there. "

"Ok, see you in a minute."

Olivia hung up her phone and set it down in the console. It wasn't long before Elliot came running down the stairs and sitting down in the seat next to her. She smiled at him before starting the car and heading across down, staying silent most of the way.

"Do you wanna talk about it Liv?" Elliot asked, sliding his hand onto her knee.

"No, not really. But uh, she did give me this for you."

Olivia reached in between the seats for the manila envelope before handing it to Elliot. He knew exactly what it was, but he opened it anyway.

"She signed the divorce papers."

Olivia threw her keys onto the counter before making her way to the couch. Her feet hurt, she had a headache, and she had been nauseated all day. She looked down at her left hand, staring at the rock placed on her hand. How had they gotten this far this fast?

"Hey you ready to talk to me now?" Elliot asked as he sat next to her.

"I guess." Olivia mumbled, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Just tell me what's bothering you."

Olivia looked down at her hands again before pulling her face up; trying her hardest to hold back the tears that were begging to fall.

"Do you remember that case we had a couple years ago that involved Gladys Dalton?"

"Yeah, she was involved with some pimp that got her pregnant and she went into labor like 6 months early."

"There is something I never told you that happen. After court that day, I talked to her about how she could get her life together and raise her baby in a better life. I really thought I could convince her to change."

"She needed someone to tell her those things."

"But later that night, Cragen showed up with a letter that she had dropped off for me. She had left me P.O.A of her baby till she got her life turned around."

"Why are you just now telling me this?"

"That night I rushed to the NICU to find the baby in critical condition and they need permission to operate, and even if it was successful she would have brain damage for life. I was in charge of such a responsibility that I couldn't handle, and I didn't want her to suffer."

"So you told them not to?"

"She died about 6 hours later because of brain failure. I held her in my arms as she took her last breath and all I could do was wonder if I made the right decision."

Elliot pulled Olivia into his arms, trying to comfort her. He really had no clue what to say, and he wished he would have knew about this before now. He knew this was hitting really close to home for her now, and he wished he could help in some way.

"I've been having these dreams that it's gonna happen to our child and that I have to make the decision again by myself. It's like it's not meant to happen for me to be a mom."

"Olivia, look at me right now."

He cupped her face as she pulled her head up to stare at him. He could see the emotion, hurt and fear in her eyes.

"Look, I know that what you went through was horrible and I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you. But you have to realize that not everything bad is going to happen. This baby is going to grow, and you're going to experience every aspect of pregnancy. Every decision we make about this child is going to be together. You deserve this Olivia, and I am going to make sure you have it."

Elliot kissed her lips before running his hand over her small bump. She hadn't grown much, but there was a small roundness of her pregnant belly. He couldn't wait to be a dad again, and he was glad he could be more involved.

"It still doesn't even seem real I'm gonna be a dad again." Elliot whispered as he lifted up her shirt, gently kissing near her belly button.

"Are you ready to have another baby? I mean, I know you already have five but things are really gonna be different." Olivia asked as she placed a hand next to his.

Before he could answer though, Olivia and Elliot's world stopped for a moment. She looked at him with tears in her eyes, wondering if he had felt what she had.

"Did you feel that?" Elliot asked as he moved his hand around.

Olivia nodded her head as she moved her hand around as well, hoping her baby would move again.

"I can't wait to have another child Liv, especially with you."

"I love you El."

"I love you too."

Olivia laid on the examining table of her OB/GYN, waiting patiently for the doctor to come in. She turned her head, staring at the man beside her. He pulled their intertwined hands to his lips, gently kissing the back of hers. She knew he was excited to see and hear their child for the first time and she hoped they would be able to find out the sex early.

"Hello Ms. Benson, how are we feeling today?" The doctor asked as he took his place next to the bed.

"Pretty good. No nausea today and I feel like I'm getting my appetite back."

"Well according to my charts you're just starting into your second trimester. Now this is when your hormones are gonna be really kicking in if they haven't. You're going to start gaining more weight and experience some achiness. Have you felt any movement yet?"

"Actually we did for the first time last night. It wasn't much, but I could feel it moving around."

"Ok well let's get a look on the screen and check your baby's heart beat."

Olivia lifted up her shirt before taking Elliot's hand again. The doctor squired the usual blue gel on, making her squeeze at Elliot's hand. He scooted his chair closer, trying to get a better view of the screen. It wasn't long before they heard the heartbeat of their child.

"That's our baby. God she sounds perfect." Elliot whispered, kissing Olivia's forehead.

"Doc can you tell if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Olivia asked.

"Well, I can't officially confirm it till about 20 weeks. I can tell you what I think, but it's no guarantee yet."

"Elliot thinks it's a girl. Can you at least tell us what you think?"

_**Is it a boy or a girl? Will it be wrong? Review and find out ((:**_


	12. I'm Lost

"_**Doc can you tell if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Olivia asked.**_

"_**Well, I can't officially confirm it till about 20 weeks. I can tell you what I think, but it's no guarantee yet."**_

"_**Elliot thinks it's a girl. Can you at least tell us what you think?"**_

"From what it looks like, I think you two are having a baby boy. But I can't be 100% sure yet because it is a little soon. But I do think you're further along than we thought. I'd say your closer to 18 weeks then 16. " The doctor smiled.

"I was so sure it was a girl man. But it could always change when we actually find out." Elliot huffed.

"I don't really care as long as he or she is happy and healthy." Olivia smiled.

"Well we will be able to tell for sure in a month. When you leave you can schedule for your next appointment with the receptionist. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I was just curious about…uh…. sex? Is there anything we need to do or avoid?" Olivia asked.

"Your hormones are probably going to increase your sex drive within the next few months. As long as you're being careful you should be fine. Any type of regular exercise you did can be done as well. Just don't overdo anything."

"Thanks Doc."

Elliot helped Olivia remove the gel from her stomach and down from the table. The scheduled their appointment for exactly a month, hoping it would be here soon. Olivia rubbed her bump as they walked to the car, really hoping she could feel a kick again. Elliot helped her into the car before sliding in the driver's seat.

"So any boy names picked out yet?" Elliot asked, resting his hand on her knee.

"No, not really. I was thinking we could go through the name book tonight. Maybe give me a foot massage while we do."

"Oh you think so?"

"Um, yeah that's the least you could do. This is your child I am carrying here."

"Sounds fair, but I think we should pick out some girls names too, just in case."

"Just admit you were wrong Stabler. It's not going to hurt your damn ego that badly."

"We still have a few weeks before we find out. If it turns out to actually be a girl, you have to admit you were wrong."

"You're on."

Elliot threw his keys on the counter, carrying the grocery bag in his hand toward the bedroom. He ran to the supermarket for Liv, trying to find the ice cream she was craving. Olivia was still lying on the bed like he left her, scrolling through the baby name book.

"You better have ice cream with you or your sleeping on the couch." Olivia said, not looking up from her book.

"It was almost impossible, but I did find it." Elliot smiled as he handed her the carton, setting down at her feet to rub them.

"Ok, so I have a few picked out that I like. This is a lot harder then it seems."

"Let's go through them and eliminate some. What do you have picked out for boys?"

"Noah, Aiden, Liam, Ryder, and Mason. But the one I like best is Koyhn."

"Ryder sounds like a country name so that's defiantly out. I like Noah and Kohyn, but I was thinking like Oliver?"

"No, I don't like that name. What about Elijah? It close to Eli and Elliot."

"I like Kohyn better. But what about a middle name?"

"I hadn't really got that far."

"Ok, tell me the girl names."

"Mia, Shae, Emery, Leila, Hadley and Peyton."

"I like Emery and Mia, but I really like Hadley."

"That's the one I was leaning towards."

Elliot pushed hard on the sole of Olivia's foot, making her moan slightly as she closed her eyes. He knew it would be easy to turn around, hoping she would be in the mood.

"El that feels really good." Olivia mumbled.

Elliot slowly snaked his hand up her leg, making it to the inside of her thigh. He leaned down and kissed her, setting his hand on her growing waist. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, tasting the ice cream she had been eating. He lifted the hem of her shirt, gently pulling it over her head. Olivia slowly unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it onto the floor next to hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist before flipping him onto his back, straddling him for control. She pushed her hair aside as she bent over to meet his mouth, taking his bottom lip between her teeth. His back arched forward and pulled her hair before she finally let go.

"Let's discuss this later. We have better things to be doing and the doctor said it was ok to get a little exercise." Olivia whispered into his ear.

"Ok, you're the mom. What you say goes." Elliot smiled.

Elliot ran his hand down her back to grab her upper thigh, making her gasp. Olivia immediately leaned forward and bit his chest, leaving a mark that she knew would be a bruise by morning. Her bra was discarded across the room before he surprised her by flipping her back over, pinning her down on the bed. He made a trail of kisses from her collarbone to the hem of her blue underwear, giving her body chills. He lapped his tongue before gently kissed a spot there, blowing on the wet skin. He lifted his head to place another kiss to her belly, rubbing the spot of his growing child.

"Hey kiddo, it's your dad. I just want you to know I can't wait to meet you. Your mom is the most beautiful person in the world and she is going to be a great mom. We already love you so much and want you to know how excited we are for you to come into this world. Because of you, your mom and I are finally happy together and that makes me believe you were a true miracle. You're our little miracle."

Olivia rubbed the top of his head, using her other hand to wipe the tears that had fallen from her eyes. Elliot took her hand into his, pulling it to his lips. She smiled and cupped his cheek, looking into his waiting crystal eyes.

"I love you and this baby." Elliot smiled.

"I love you too, and our little miracle." Olivia cried.

"Let's get married then. Now."

Before Olivia could answer, the sound of her phone rang throughout the house. She jumped up from the bed and hurried to the kitchen, digging through her purse for her phone. Elliot strutted in behind her, handing her the ringing device.

"Benson." Olivia huffed into the phone.

"Get ahold of Elliot and get into the squad room now. We have a new case and I need both of you on it." Cragen yelled into the phone.

"Ok, we'll be there soon."

Olivia closed her phone and threw it on the counter, dashing into her room to put on her clothes. Elliot followed close behind, slowly putting on his own clothes. He noticed how tense she looked, and he wasn't sure if it was about work or him suggesting they get married now.

"New case I assume?" Elliot asked, following Olivia down to the car.

"Yeah, Cragen said he needed us both now there as soon as possible." Olivia said, climbing into the passenger side.

"Just be careful ok? We have a lot to worry about now and you know how some perps can be."

"I know Elliot. But as long as you have my back, we'll be fine."

"You know I always do."


	13. Believe It

"_**Just be careful ok? We have a lot to worry about now and you know how some perps can be."**_

"_**I know Elliot. But as long as you have my back, we'll be fine."**_

"_**You know I always do."**_

Olivia sat at her desk, trying not to fall asleep as Munch attempted to explain some theory. She stood up and made her way to the coffee pot, pouring herself a cup. She pulled the glass to her lips and took a sip; remembering how much she missed coffee. It wasn't long before Elliot was at her side, pulling the cup from her hand.

"What do you think you're doing Stabler?" Olivia quipped, taking the mug back.

"You're not supposed to be drinking that, especially the crap Munch makes." Elliot pointed.

"I can have one cup. I haven't had one in weeks and if I don't have one I'm not gonna make it through my shift. Someone kept me up all night with their snoring."

"Well no more than one ok? And I don't snore."

Olivia rubbed her belly, looking over at Elliot, "Yes daddy, but the baby thinks you might need some coffee yourself. He doesn't want you sleeping on the couch tonight."

"We don't know if it's a he yet, and I think the baby knows that won't be happening."

"Getting cocky are we Detective?"

Elliot gave her the normal sexy smirk, trying to make his point. He bent down to her face, almost to her lips. Before he could kiss her though, his lips were at her ear.

"You know you will never be able to tell me no." Elliot whispered before heading back to his desk.

"Son of a bitch." Olivia mumbled under her breath, trying to control her hormones because she knew he was right.

Olivia carried her now lukewarm coffee back to her desk, trying her hardest not to look at Elliot. It wasn't long though before Cragen came out of his office, carrying a stack of papers. He sat them down on Fin's desk before turning towards the couple.

"Why don't you two go home? You've been here all day and I don't wanna see you again till you get some sleep." Cragen ordered.

"Don't have to say it twice to me." Olivia laughed, pulling out her stuff and heading towards the door.

Elliot wasn't far behind her, following her into the elevator. They waited for the light to signal them off, allowing Olivia to actually think for a moment. Almost gasping, she remembered what had happen the night before. She knew once they were home they would been discussing where they left off.

"I'm gonna take a shower before bed." Olivia yelled, heading towards the bedroom as Elliot closed the door.

Elliot followed her towards the bedroom, attempting to unbutton his shirt. Olivia took off what remained of her clothing as she entered the bathroom, sensing that Elliot was staring at her. Turning around, Elliot was sitting on the bed in his boxers fully staring at her. She closed the bathroom door before starting the shower and combing her hair.

"Can I help you Elliot?" Olivia asked, making her way toward the shower.

"Mind if I join you?" Elliot asked, closing the bathroom door.

"Maybe I do."

"Doesn't matter because I'm taking one with you."

Olivia stepped into the shower, Elliot close behind her. He placed his hands on her hips, gently turning her around. Grabbing the soap from the shelf, he slowly rubbed it over her shoulders and down her chest before putting some in her hair. Tilting her head back, she rinsed out the soap while Elliot lapped his tongue over her neck. She grabbed his shampoo then, gently massaging it into his temple as he moaned. After they were all washed, he bent over to rest his forehead on hers before gently kissing her lips.

"I missed you today." Elliot whispered, tracing a line down her back.

"We were together all day Elliot. How could you miss me?" Olivia said, arching her back.

"We weren't together like this. Do you know how many times I just wanted to take you up to the cribs and have my way with you?"

"Probably just as many time as I did. These pregnancy hormones are really starting to kick in and it's driving me crazy."

"Well maybe we should move this to the bedroom."

Elliot grabbed the towel from the rack and gave it to her, watching as she dried herself off. Grabbing his own off the floor, he wrapped it around his waist before handing Olivia the clothes that sat on the counter. She slipped on his oversized t-shirt before following him into the bedroom and lying down on the bed. As she watched him get dressed, she couldn't help but admire his toned body. Elliot had dropped his towel before slipping on his boxers, making her bite her lip. Was he trying to drive her crazy on purpose?

"Where you staring at me?" Elliot asked, joining her in the bed.

"Nope, not at all." Olivia smiled, sliding onto her spot on his chest.

"Did you think about what I asked you the other night?"

"No, I was waiting to talk to you about it."

"Do you wanna talk about it now?"

"What do you have in mind exactly?"

"Moving the wedding up maybe before the baby gets here. I just think it's a better idea for us."

"I... I dunno. I haven't thought about a wedding at all and the baby will here in like 5 months. That's not very much time."

"It was just a suggestion. We don't have to if you don't want to."

"El, I wanna marry you, I really do. I just don't want to rush anything because you and I both know how I am."

"I can wait if that's what you really want Liv."

Elliot sat up, rolling Olivia over on her back. He lifted up the hem of her shirt, gently rubbing her belly.

"I think you grow overnight every time I look at your stomach. You're getting stretch marks already. I remember when Kathy cried because she was getting them." Elliot smiled, tracing the spot on her skin.

"Do they bother you?" Olivia asked.

"No. It's like a mark for every breath, every blink, every yawn, or every time our baby grew. I know most women think it makes them ugly, but I think it's like a beautiful reminder of how you held our child till we could hold him in our own arms. I will always find something beautiful in that."

"I love you, you know that?"

Elliot pulled down Olivia's shirt back before raising above her, bending down to kiss her lips. He rolled over next to her and pulled her back into his chest, holding her as close as he could with her growing womb.

"I think we need to out tomorrow night, like on a real date. We haven't ever really got dressed up and went before." Elliot whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Where did that come from?" Olivia laughed.

"I was just thinking about how I never got to really impress you or show you off. I want to spend time with you and make every man jealous that I get to be with you."

"Oh yeah, because every guy is going to be jealous of your pregnant fiancé that has raging hormones."

"Do you know how hot a pregnancy glow is? I can hardly keep my hands off you as it is."

"If you say so. Where exactly were you planning on taking me?"

"It's a surprised so just dress nice, like maybe that cheetah print dress you wore while we went undercover at that swingers club?"

"I doubt that it still fits, but if not I have a new blue dress I got forever ago. I've never had anything to wear it to until now."

"Goodnight Liv, I love you and baby Stabler."

"We love you too El."


	14. Chapter 14

"_**Goodnight Liv, I love you and baby Stabler."**_

"_**We love you too El."**_

Elliot closed the door of the apartment, finally glad to be home. Olivia had left about an hour before he had to get ready for their date night. He set his keys down on the counter, making his way into the bedroom bathroom. Knocking, he heard Olivia tell him to come in as she sat in the bath.

"You sure are a sight for sore eyes Olivia Benson." Elliot smiled, closing the door.

She smiled, continuing shaving the leg she had propped up on the side of the tub. Grabbing his own razor from the cabinet, he couldn't help but think about the night he had planned. He watched her pull her bubble covered arm up and pull the clip out of her hair before using her foot to drain the water. He handed her a towel, helping her wrap it around her body before gently kissing her lips.

"Be hurry up because our reservation is in an hour." Elliot yelled, walking back into the bedroom.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Olivia asked as she changed.

"I didn't think it would take you this long."

"Ok I will be ready in 20 minutes."

Elliot sat across from Olivia, patiently waiting for their dinner to arrive. Watching her rub her belly underneath the blue satin dress, he smiled at how big she looked in it. She had her hair pulled up, letting a few curls fall around her face. Not to mention the candlelight made her look even more beautiful. She smiled before winking at him, knowing it drove him crazy.

"You know next week is our doctor's appointment to find out if it's a boy or a girl." Olivia smiled.

"I'm still leaning towards a girl Liv. You're carrying pretty high and I've never been wrong, ever." Elliot smirked.

"Did anything happen after I left work today?"

"Well Langan got our confession thrown out because he said I used unnecessary force and his right to silence was violated."

"What? Alex just let him do that without fighting it?"

"I guess they have been fighting about it since we got the confession. It doesn't matter though because Melinda found epithelial tissues under the victims nails and it was a match."

"I'm really gonna miss work when I have to take off in a couple months. I hate you're going to have to be out on the field alone, but at the same time IAB might want to split us up when they find out."

"I'm hoping they let us both off for a little bit because I don't wanna leave you at home. I want to have plenty of time together because once work starts our hours will be so crazy. Especially if we're not working together."

"It would be nice for you to be home with me until we get some type of routine started. Between staying up with me and the baby, your never gonna be getting any sleep."

"Is that so?"

Olivia nodded her head as Elliot scooted his chair closer to her, making it a point they were within touching distance. He rested his hand on her knee, gently sliding it up to the inside of her leg. Eyeing him suspiciously, she jerked his hand away as the waiter sat down her plate of food.

"Good thing you were paying attention." Elliot smirked.

"Do you even know how much I hate you right now?" Olivia mumbled.

Elliot smiled, digging into his food. He watched Olivia settled herself, knowing exactly what he had done to her. He ordered another beer while they talked, discussing names again. Neither could settle on one, deciding to wait until they found out if it was for sure a boy or a girl.

"Wanna know something?" Elliot whispered, wiping his face.

"What?" Olivia asked back.

"Watching you right now, all I can think about is taking you home right now."

"Go pay the waiter and take me home then."

Elliot jumped up out of his seat, "Waiter, check please!"

"Guess our night out isn't gonna last too long huh?" Olivia laughed.

Before the door was even closed, Elliot had Olivia pinned against the wall. He kicked it shut, pulling her as close as he could with her stomach. His mouth found her pulse, knowing there would be a mark by morning. He lifted her right knee, gently running his hand down her leg as she unbuttoned his shirt. He pulled away, dropping his shirt and grabbing the hem of her dress.

"El, bedroom. Now." Olivia moaned.

"God you're so beautiful." Elliot mumbled as they lay down on the bed.

Elliot pulled down the covers, watching her slide in before he did. Liv rested her head on his chest, enjoying the silence they shared. Rubbing her naked back, he thought about how soon there would be a tiny baby brought into this world, finally giving Olivia the family she wanted.

"What about James if it's a boy? James Lucas Stabler?" Elliot asked.

"What happen to it being a girl?"

"I could still be right, but just in case, we have a boy name picked out. That's what I picked out before we decided on Eli."

"Well, James Lucas Stabler it is then."


	15. Chapter 15

"_**What about James if it's a boy? James Lucas Stabler?" Elliot asked.**_

"_**What happen to it being a girl?"**_

"_**I could still be right, but just in case, we have a boy name picked out. That's what I picked out before we decided on Eli."**_

"_**Well, James Lucas Stabler it is then."**_

Olivia walked up the steps of the precinct, one hand holding Elliot's while the other held the copy of her sonogram. They were letting everyone there know first, thinking they were the closest thing to an actual family she had. She stared at the man next to her, noticing the smile hadn't left his face since the moment they found out what they were having.

"Benson, Stabler. I thought you two had the day off?" Cragen asked, watching them walk into the squad room.

"We do Cap, but Olivia wanted to come by and tell you guys the good news." Elliot answered, pulling the chair out for Olivia.

"What news you got for us exactly? Find out that the baby isn't Stabler's?" Munch asked, sipping his coffee.

"I don't think that would be considered good news you asshole. Now what is it you wanna tell us baby girl?" Fin smirked.

"We found out the sex today."

"And?" Alex yelled, walking in to take a seat on Olivia's desk.

"It's a boy!"

Olivia held up the sonogram to Alex, pointing out how the doctor had indicted it was a boy. The girls chatted, discussing names and other various things of her pregnancy. Elliot looked up at Cragen, silently sharing a smile with him. Cragen crossed the room, pulling him into a hug before Olivia.

"I'm proud of you Benson." He whispered.

"Thanks Don. He really makes me happy." Olivia smiled.

Elliot stepped in behind Olivia, placing his hand on the small of her back. He knew they should get going since she had been on her feet all day, but he wanted to ask how the case was that they had been working on.

"How's the Henderson case going Cap? Did you ever get a suspect?"

"Yeah, we had a pretty good guess it was the uncle that lives next door. But unfortunately, we didn't have enough to hold him after the 24 hours."

"That guy gave me the creeps from the moment we met him. He was more concerned about when Bailey went missing then her own mom. Not to mention all the weird questions he kept asking me about my job." Olivia grumbled.

Cragen huffed, sitting down on the desk, "Well Munch and Fin are digging into his personal life. Maybe it will tell us something or give us another lead as to who killed that little girl."

Then it seemed the world stopped for a moment. Everything was about to change and no one even knew it. Out of nowhere, the squad room rang of a gunshot. Elliot quickly drew his gun and turned, noticing the man was not far behind him. His gun was aimed right at Olivia, making Elliot forget everything.

His first instinct now was to protect Olivia. Her and their child. It didn't matter what happen to him.

The next thing Olivia knew, she was knocked down on the ground. She was dizzy and out of breath. What the hell was going on? Her bloody hand flew to her stomach, an attempt to shield her child. She checked herself and realized that she was fine, not finding any wounds to her. Then where was the blood coming from if it wasn't hers?

"Liv. Liv. Are you ok?"

She looked up, finding the source of the source of the whispers. And the blood. Elliot was soaked in blood, telling her she had to do something fast. She jumped up to his side, noticing the oozing wound on his stomach. At that point she didn't care about the gunman, all that mattered was Elliot.

"I'm gonna have to put pressure on this Elliot. I know it's gonna hurt but I have to. "Olivia cried, trying to stay calm for him.

He nodded to her, sliding his hand over her cheek to brush back her tears. She placed her hands, pushing as hard as she could. It wasn't long though before he was screaming, the pain of the pressure getting to him. She knew it hurt, but she was more concerned when he stopped and closed his eyes.

"Elliot. Listen to me; you have to stay awake ok?"

No response. Olivia knew she had to get help, but she couldn't leave Elliot's side. What was she suppose to do? She couldn't live without him and neither could their child. She couldn't hear anything over the sound of her sobs.

"Elliot wake up! Elliot!" Olivia screamed.

She was cold. Her mouth was dry and the brightness of the light stung her eyes. All Olivia could hear was a continuous beeping sound coming from the machine above her, making her realize where she was. She sat up and looked around, wondering what the sound was. She placed her hand on her 20 week stomach, finding some type of ultrasound machine hooked up.

"_That's what the sound is." _Olivia thought, looking at the machine that showed the baby's heartbeat.

"Hey Liv." Fin said, scaring Olivia.

She reached for the water on the table, relieved when Fin handed it to her. She drank most of it before handing the cup back to Fin and settling back into the bed. She didn't really remember what had happen except Elliot lying in the floor bleeding.

"I didn't even see you there. What happen? Where's Elliot?"

"He just back from surgery to remove the bullet in his stomach. Last I heard he was still asleep from the drugs they gave him."

"Is he ok?"

"He is having trouble bleeding and is on a ventilator. He lost quite a bit of blood too, but they think if they can get him to breathe on his own he will be fine. The doctor said he should once he finally wakes up but right now it's just the waiting game."

Olivia nodded her head, thankful that she was ok. She wanted to see Elliot though, and she knew it was probably out of the question. Was this really happening? She couldn't lose him because honestly he was all she had.

"Why am I here?" Liv asked.

"You caused so much stress to yourself Liv that you fainted. They thought it would just be a good precaution to bring you in too."

"Can I go see Elliot?"

Fin laughed, nodding his head and walking towards the door. He peaked his head outside the door before bringing her a wheelchair to her bedside, helping her into it.

"I was waiting for you to ask. But we have to be quiet because you're not supposed to be leaving this room."

When they got to the floor, Olivia wasn't surprised to see Kathy. She was standing outside his door, cradling 5 year old Eli in her arms. He was fussing and yelling something about his dad, making her assume that he hadn't seen Elliot yet. She hadn't seen the baby in a month because every time Elliot was supposed to have him, a case came up.

"Livia! Livia!" Eli yelled, trying to get out of his mother's arms.

Olivia watched as Kathy finally gave up and set him down, not surprised when he went running towards her. She really had missed him, knowing any time with his dad was limited. Staring at his beautiful blonde curls and blue eyes, she hoped their child was as beautiful as him.

"Livia are you here to see my daddy?"Eli asked, crawling onto her lap.

"Yeah I am. Did you get to see him yet?"

"No, momma said I had to stay here. But I wanna see daddy because I miss him."

"Well if your mom doesn't care, you can go in with me."

Eli hoped down from Olivia's lap and ran to him mom, loudly asking if he could go in with her. She nodded to him and told him yes, telling him he had to be quiet and good for Liv. He came back running again, returning to his spot on her lap.

"Momma said yes Livia! Can we go in now?"Eli asked.

"In a minute baby, I think your sisters are in there right now." Olivia responded.

Eli sat there for a moment, being the most silent she had ever seen him. He looked over and poked at Olivia's stomach, making her laugh at the child. Her stomach hadn't really ever been big enough for Eli to notice until now.

"Livia, what's wrong with your belly?"


	16. Time for Change

_**Eli sat there for a moment, being the most silent she had ever seen him. He looked over and poked at Olivia's stomach, making her laugh at the child. Her stomach hadn't really ever been big enough for Eli to notice until now.**_

"_**Livia, what's wrong with your belly?"**_

Olivia looked up at Kathy, knowing she heard the question come out of Eli's mouth. It wasn't really her place to explain these things to him, considering she wasn't his parent. Luckily Olivia didn't even answer because Maureen and Kathleen came out of Elliot's room, distracting Eli from the question he had just asked.

"It's our turn to go see daddy now Livia!" Eli smiled.

Fin pushed Olivia towards the room, stopping when she told him to. She wanted to talk to Kathy for a moment, hoping there want any awkwardness between them.

"Hey Kathy, I didn't really know what to do when Eli was asking me about the baby. I know that's yours and Elliot's place to talk to him about things like that. I just hope you don't think I am stepping on your toes." Olivia explained.

"Olivia, I know things between us are weird and uncomfortable. But I just have to come to terms that you're also going to be a part of Eli's life, no matter what I do or say. You and Elliot have moved on have started your own family and I have to accept it whether I like it or not." Kathy huffed.

"I'm sorry Kathy, but we have discussed this before. I never meant to hurt you or your family but things have changed now."

Olivia didn't even left Kathy respond because she honestly didn't care what she had to say. Eli quickly jumped off her lap, taking a spot next to his dad on the bed. She was glad to see him awake and off the ventilator. Eli was rambling on to Elliot, asking him questions about what was wrong with him.

"Hey." Elliot said, motioning Olivia to come over to his side.

She positioned the chair next to his bed, smiling when Eli slid down from the bed back onto her lap. Elliot held out his hand, silently telling her to take it. She intertwined their fingers, finding comfort that he really was ok.

"Dad, what's wrong with Livia's belly?" Eli asked, moving back to his spot on the bed.

"Well Eli there's a baby boy in her belly, just like you use to be in your momma's belly." Elliot explained, pointing to her stomach.

"Is he gonna stay in there forever?"

Elliot and Olivia laughed, "No, in a few months he's gonna come out of there so we can all meet him. You get to be a big brother and help take care of him."

"Will I get to play cars with him?" Eli asked, sounding excited.

"When he is old enough, yes. But he won't be able to play until he grows a little bit." Olivia explained.

"What's his name? Will he have the same name as me?"

"Well, you guys will have the same last name Stabler, but his name is going to be James Lucas. But you can't tell anyone because it's going to be a secret. Do you think you can do that?" Elliot asked.

"I promise daddy, I won't tell anybody."

Kathy popped her head into the room, telling Elliot that she was ready to leave. Eli gave his dad and Olivia both a hug and a kiss before saying goodbye and leaving with his mom. Elliot patted the spot next to him, waiting Olivia to join him in bed.

"I don't think that's a good idea El. I'm not even supposed to be in here and if someone walks in they might see more than they want to."

"I promise to keep my hands to myself. Please?"

"Elliot, I need to talk to you about something and if I get in bed with you we both know we won't be talking."

"Why? What's wrong? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. But this whole situation has got me thinking about our relationship and how close I came to losing you today. I thought about how I would have to explain to our little boy how his dad died protecting him and how much I blame myself for it."

"You can't think like that Olivia. I'm here and were all ok, all three of us. You're never going to have to go through that because I won't let it happen."

"I know that now and that's why I've changed my mind about the wedding. Elliot, I wanna marry you and raise this baby as a real family. I don't wanna wait anymore and I know that putting it off won't really make any difference."

"Are you sure about this? Is this really what you want, because I can't jeopardize loosing you. I'm willing to wait till whenever because I love you."

"No, I don't wanna wait any longer. I wanna get married in October when all the leaves are changing and the weather is perfect."

"Liv, that's only two months away and you will be 7 months pregnant. By then you're gonna be huge and not to mention planning a wedding is pretty stressful."

"I can do it because I know I have plenty of people to help me. And about the being huge thing, I hope you won't mind sleeping on the couch during our honeymoon."

"Yeah right, like your hormones would let you do that. By then you're going to be ten times worse than you are now."

After a couple days, Elliot was finally able to go home from the hospital. He would get to stay home for a week before having to return to work, hoping to get as many hours in before the baby was born. He knew money wouldn't be much of an issue, but now they also had a wedding to plan and not much time to do it.

Over the next month, the couple told their coworkers about the wedding, not that it was much of a surprise. Olivia asked Alex and Melinda to be bridesmaids, planning on asking Elliot's girls as well. She didn't want a maid of honor because she felt equally close to all of them and she knew she couldn't chose one person. She knew she wanted Cragen to give her away, she just wasn't sure how to ask yet. Olivia had debated asking Simon, but Cragen was like a father she never had who would always be there for her. Elliot wanted Fin and Munch to be his groomsmen, knowing that Dickie would be his best man. Eli would of course be the ring bearer, Olivia wanting all of his children involved.

Olivia and Elliot hadn't really gotten much further than that, now only having a month left. Olivia's stomach had grown more that month than she had the whole pregnancy, making her nervous about finding a dress. She had planned on going to find one soon, but if she got any bigger the dress probably wouldn't fit. She had to find one that looked good but would also fit if she grew.

"Hello Ms. Benson, how can we help you today?" The woman at the bridal shop asked.

Olivia had brought Alex, Melinda, and all three of Elliot's girls with her to pick out a dress. Both Lizzie and Maureen were excited to help, but Kathleen was a little more hesitant. She was the closest to Kathy and she knew that was why, but still Olivia tried to be the bigger person and involve her.

"Yes, I am getting married next month and I was hoping to get a dress today. Hopefully something loose fitted but still conservative." Olivia responded, smiling at the lady.

"Ok well let's get started, shall we?"

Olivia and the girls waited patiently while the lady tried to find a dress like she had asked for. It seemed like forever, but finally she came back with two arms full of dresses. She pulled Olivia into the dressing room, helping her try on the first dress.

It was hideous. It was strapless but had some type of jeweled strap that wrapped around her neck. The waist line had a tight white ribbon, making her baby bump look bigger than it was.

"I think we should try on the next one. I'm not really digging this look." Olivia stated.

The next one was a little better, but not exactly what she was looking for. The lady suggested asking her friends, but Olivia wasn't going out in anything she didn't love. She wanted everything to be perfect, including her dress.

"Hey Benson, you gonna let us see any of these dresses?" Alex yelled, laughing when Olivia poked her head around the curtain and gave her an eyebrow raise.

Finally after about 6 dresses, she turned around to look in the mirror at the second to last dress.

"Wow, I think you found the one." The lady said, making Olivia get the goosebumps.

Alex and Melinda sat laughing, that was until Olivia finally came out from behind the curtain. All five of the girl's mouth's dropped when they seen the dress, knowing by the look on Olivia's face that she loved it.

It was an eggshell white shade, falling down to the floor with a train. It had a lace halter strap, tying behind her head and falling down her back. It wasn't too tight around her stomach, the dress having an empire waist that hid her bump. She had on netted veil that only covered about half of her face and a shiny silver tiara in her hair. Olivia looked beautiful in it and they all knew Elliot would agree.

"I think this is the one." Olivia smiled.

All the girls could do was smile and nod in unison.

**A/N: I have been getting some pretty nasty comments lately on all of my stories. If you don't like my story, then don't read it! Don't be immature and post negative comments (especially if you do it anonymously. That just shows you have no balls.)**

**However those who ACTUALLY give constructive/good comments, please continue! I love comments that give me ideas and what the readers want in the story! Thanks!**


	17. Talking It Out

"_**I think this is the one." Olivia smiled.**_

_**All the girls could do was smile and nod in unison.**_

Olivia was laid down in bed; book in hand and waiting for Elliot to get out of the shower. She had successfully found a dress yesterday and hid it at Alex's house, just in case he became curious. She wanted to go over more details with Elliot tonight, considering they had less than a month to finish planning. He had found any way to avoid it and she wasn't really sure why.

"Whatcha reading their babe?" Elliot asked, walking out of the bathroom in his boxers.

"Some wedding planner book I got yesterday. It has a checklist of different things we need to do and surprisingly we haven't done most them." Olivia said, staring at Elliot as he crossed the room.

He had walked out shirtless on purpose, knowing the effect it would have on her. She couldn't keep her hands off him now days, let alone him leading it on. She knew planning wouldn't get very far before he had her pinned underneath him. But they had to be somewhat productive and at least get through some decisions. For the time being she would just have to try and ignore her hormones.

"Could you make your staring any more obvious?" Elliot laughed as he stood next to the bed.

"Who said I was staring at you?"

Olivia smiled before Elliot slid over in bed next to her, taking the book and pen she had in her hand. He skimmed the list, carefully analyzing everything that "needed" to be done. She had already crossed off a few things off the list: colors, invites, flowers, location, photographer and wedding dress. He knew it was important to her to get something done, but that wasn't his plan for tonight.

"Ok, well next on the list is our first song. Any suggestions?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, I have a few ideas but our taste in music isn't exactly similar." Olivia smiled, rubbing her belly when she felt her son kick again.

Elliot slid his hand over hers and thought about their first dance. He thought about holding her as close as he could, with her growing stomach, as they swayed against the music. It was always something he thought would never happen. Just a dream, nothing more or less. But here they were, planning out their future together. It was almost unrealistic to him.

"What if we both pick a song? It will be our first "songs" that we dedicate to each other." He suggested.

"Sounds good to me, but be prepared from my music choice." Olivia laughed.

"Better take your own advice there. For all you know, I might pick some rock or death metal song."

"I hope you like dancing alone then Stabler because you sure as hell won't see me dancing to that."

"I'll try to remember that."

"Ok, let's move on to what's next on the damn list."

"It says to decide if you would like traditional vows or write your own."

Olivia hadn't told Elliot she had already started writing her vows, hoping that was what he would agree apon. She wanted him to hear the words come from her, letting it explain her love for him. It was hard for her to put things into words, feeling like she was putting so many promises and emotions on paper.

"I think we should write out our own vows. I just think its special when they come from the heart." Olivia said.

"If that's what you want, that's what you shall have." Elliot teased.

"Better get use to saying that because your gonna be hearing it come out of your mouth a lot."

"I highly doubt that, but if that's what you wanna think."

"I don't think, I know."

"Ok, well check and check from the list! I think that's enough wedding planning for us tonight." Elliot whispered, moving the book to the side and climbing over Olivia.

"Elliot, we only got through a couple things on the list." She insisted, trying to get him off her by pushing on his chest.

Damn him and his nice muscles. The moment Olivia touched him she knew there was no turning back. The things he did to her body were indescribable. She wondered if things would still be like this after the baby was born. He hovered over her, brushing her hand back with one hand while he held himself up with the other.

"I love you, you know that? Sometimes I wonder why it took me so long to realize how amazing you are." Elliot whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Elliot…" Olivia protested.

"No, listen to me Liv. I risked my life for you and I would do it all over again if I had to. I wake up to the women of my dreams every day, and I cherish every moment with you. You are the most pure hearted, caring women this world has ever known and I get to call her my best friend."

"I love you too. Your one of the few that actually believes in me, and I thank God you do. I am so happy when I am with you and I cannot wait for the day when I can call you my husband. You're all I have besides my job."Olivia cried.

Elliot wiped the tear from her eye, kissing the spot where it had landed. She turned her body so that his lips moved from hers and down to the side of her neck. She leant her head back against the pillow, sucking on her bottom lip taking it all in. She turned and looked at him; there was no going back now.

One month, she thought. That's all she had left before everything would change. She would no longer be Olivia Benson anymore. She would never come home to an empty bed again. She would never doubt about ever truly being happy again. She would never have to worry about raising their son alone either because she truly believed Elliot was here for the long haul.

All of her thoughts were pulled away when she heard Elliot's phone ring, making her wonder who would be calling this late. Elliot took his mouth from her and moved from his spot above her, crossing the room to answer his still ringing phone.

"Kathy what the hell do you want this late at night?" Elliot yelled.

A few moments passed and Olivia knew something was wrong by the expression on his face. He hadn't said a word since he answered, and no yelling meant it was serious. She sat up and crossed the room, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind him. Elliot immediately took her hand into his, squeezing it as hard as she thought he could.

"Yeah, I will be up there first thing in the morning." Elliot rambled before closing his phone and turning towards Olivia.

Olivia could see the pain in his red eyes. He hadn't offered her what was going on before pulling her into his arms, making her worry even more.

"What's going on Elliot?" Olivia asked, looking up at him.

"Maureen went to see my mom while she was home and found her on the kitchen floor. I guess she had fallen from having a psychotic breakdown and had some serious injuries. She's in the hospital in Jersey where she lives and Kathy said she isn't doing very well. But you wanna know the strange thing out of all of this?" Elliot asked, pulling away from her and sitting on the bed.

"What are you talking about?" Olivia questioned, taking a spot next to him.

"She asked Maureen if she would call you. She hadn't even met you before, just heard what I had told her about you. I hadn't even told her about the baby or the wedding because I was waiting till the last possible second."

"El-"

"Why did you go see her Liv? Why didn't you tell me, or better yet when did you?"

"It was when Kathleen needed help and I knew your mom could get through to her. So I went to see her and she said she wanted to come talk to Kathleen, so I brought her up here so she could. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to think I doubted your parenting abilities. She just needed a different kind of help that any of us could really give her."

Elliot stood up, pulling Olivia up with him so that they were as close as possible with her belly in the way. His face began to move closer to hers, bringing his hands to cup her face as their lips met. His hands pulled her body as he rested his hands on her thigh, kissing her jaw line to her collarbone. Olivia gasped his name, wanting more than he was giving her. His hands roamed her sides, taking full advantage of her growing chest. With both hands on her sides, Elliot lifted Olivia back onto the bed and made his way between her legs. He bent over her body, biting her ear before whispering into it.

"Let's finish what we started earlier." 


	18. Broken Bridges

Elliot held the steering wheel with one hand and held Olivia's with the other. They had just crossed the Jersey line, only about 20 minutes from his mom's house and the hospital. Cragen had given both of them a couple days off, telling them to go deal with whatever was going on. Elliot hadn't said but a few sentences all morning, making Olivia feel tense. She didn't even want to go, thinking that it was something he should take care of on his own. But he had insisted on her going, telling her that she was his support system and now a part of his family.

"Is that how you knew about my carrot costume?" Elliot asked, staring at the road still.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"That day in court, you told me that maybe God remembered how cute I was as a carrot. Did my mom tell you about it?"

"Yeah, you were all she talked about. She was so proud of the person you had become."

Elliot didn't say anything; he just gripped tighter to her hand and kept his eyes on the road.

It wasn't long before they were at the hospital, pulling into a spot close to the main entrance door. Elliot helped her out of the car, never taking his hand from hers. They asked the nurse what room Bernie had been transferred from and took the elevator to the 4th floor.

The first person Olivia seen was Eli, running circles around the small table she assumed he had been sitting at. Maureen, Dickie, Lizzie and Kathy were seated in the chairs against the wall, all of them sitting silently. It wasn't long before the child seen Olivia and his dad, stopping in his tracks to acknowledge them.

"Daddy!" Eli screamed, running towards them.

It was the first time all day Elliot had let go of Olivia's hand. It was just long enough to scoop the child into his arms and rest him on his left hip, securely taking her hand again. Eli reached out for her, smiling when she took him into her arms. The child rubbed his eyes for a moment and laid his head down on her shoulder, letting out a long yawn. All of them look like they hadn't slept all night, and Olivia knew she was right when the sound of Eli snoring was in her ear.

"Man, he must have been tired. Do you want me to take him?" Elliot asked, reaching for his youngest.

"No, I don't wanna wake him up. I just need to sit down somewhere." Olivia answered.

Elliot walked her over to a seat, leaving her long enough to ask Kathy what was going on. From the sound of it, it seemed like Bernie would be fine and get to come home once her house was updated to some of the new things she needed. Kathleen had come out of her grandmother's room by then, hugging her dad and taking a spot next to her brother. He came back and sat next to her, explaining what Kathy had just told him about his mother's condition.

"I'm gonna go talk to her while she's awake. Do you wanna go with me?" Elliot asked.

"Maybe you should talk to her alone first. It's your mom and you haven't even told her about us yet."

Knocking on the door, Elliot announced himself before walking in and taking a spot next to the bed. His mom looked over from the window, smiling at her son as he took her hand.

"Hey how you feeling?"Elliot asked, smiling back at her.

"Pretty good now that you're here, but I'm ready to go home. I hate being here with all these people fussing and worrying about me. They keep popping in to check on me and asking if I need anything."

"That's their job mom. But Kathy told me that she thought you would get to come home in a couple days and that you're gonna have to have some physical therapy."

"Well that's what they think."

"I'm glad you're ok Mom. Kinda had me a little worried when Kathy called me last night."

"I didn't mean to Elliot. I don't even really remember anything beside Maureen finding me."

"Mom, what do you think about going into some type of home? Maybe sell the house and move down closer to Manhattan? You'd be closer to me and the kids."

Elliot could see the grief wash over his mothers face with the suggestion of selling the house. It was her home and one of the few things she had left. He knew she probably would completely shoot him down but he had to at least try. He hated that it had taken him this long to come see her and he really didn't want her being home alone.

"I love that house Elliot. It has so many memories of you and my old life. I don't wanna loose that and I couldn't just sell it to a stranger."

"If you can promise me you will stay on your meds and we have someone come check on you every once then you can stay at home. I can set up the house to help you get around and change some stuff to make things easier for you."

"Thank you. I know how hard it is for you to see me like this but it's what I want."

Elliot smiled, standing up to kiss his mom on the cheek. He really had missed her and was disappointed in himself from distancing himself for so long. He hoped things could get better now and that Bernie could be a part of his and Olivia's life.

"Mom, I have to tell you something that I have been putting off for awhile now and I'm sorry I'm just now telling you." Elliot whispered, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"If this is you trying to tell me about you and Ms. Benson then don't waste your breath. I already know dear; I am your mother." Bernie smiled, rubbing his hand.

"I'm sorry I haven't told you about the wedding or the baby. I've just been putting off until the last possible minute. I've even been putting off the wedding itself and I know Liv is starting to catch on."

"Why are you putting it off? Aren't you the one who asked her to marry you Elliot?"

"Yeah, but my plan was to do it after the baby got her. I just don't want her under all this stress while she is pregnant. There are a lot of risks already with her age and planning a wedding could be too much for her plate."

"If Olivia is anything like the women she seems then she will tell you when it becomes too much for her. You have to trust her and her judgment that she can handle it. She is a strong women and she isn't going to do anything that jeopardizes losing that baby."

"Maybe you right. I just worry about her all the time because I know how much this all means to her. I hurt her so badly by what I did and I know she is still healing from it. I don't know what I would do without her though."

"You're a strong man Elliot. But your partnership with her makes you a completely different person. I seen the love and admiration she had for you the first time I met her and I knew then we'd end up here. But do one thing for me dear… pick a different name. The one you have picked out is generic and this boy deserves a name her can live up to."

"Any suggestions then?"

"I start making you a list while I'm waiting to get out of prison."

"Ok Mom, love you. I'll be up here to see you later tonight or in the morning so you better get started on that list."

Elliot stood up and kissed his mom again before hugging her. He was glad he had come to see her but he was in desperate need of a nap after staying up all night worrying about her.

"Love you too soon. Tell Olivia to come on in so I can have a little chat with her about not keeping me in the loop."

"I was waiting for you to ask me about her. I'll send her in if you promise not to agree to name our son anything close to the name Elliot."

"I'll try."

Elliot laughed before leaving the room and walking back into the silent waiting room. All of his children were asleep on the floor, while Kathy had fallen asleep sitting in the chair she was in. Olivia still sat holding Eli, rocking him gently while watching the TV across from her. She heard the door shut and looked over, smiling at the calmer Elliot that had appeared from the hospital room. He walked over to her and took Eli, laying him down on the couch in the waiting room.

"Mom wants to talk to you." Elliot said, bending down to kiss her.

"Well am I in for it? Is she mad that you didn't tell her about us?" Olivia asked.

"No she actually wasn't mad at all. She just said we better pick out a different name and that she would be making us a list of suggestions."

Olivia laughed and stood up, wishing that the simple task wasn't so difficult for her. Pregnancy was something she loved and wanted to experience it again, but she hated how helpless she felt sometimes.

"Better get in there before she has a nurse searching for me.

Olivia knocked on the door and walked into the room, thinking Bernie looked pretty good besides the bruise on her forehead. She had seen much worse with her own mother and knew by Elliot's previous conversation that Bernie had wanted to speak with her.

"Now Ms. Benson, I think that I have a bone to pick with you." Bernie smiled, patting on the bed for her to sit.

"I'm sorry Bernie; I didn't know Elliot hadn't told you about us until last night. You and I both know that I would have driven all the way out here to tell you myself if I knew."

Both of the girls laughed, making Olivia happy that she had another mother figure in her life. She knew Bernie could be someone she could call when she needed help and she found comfort in that.

"Now that you are here, we have a lot to catch up on. I want to know how all of this got started and why Kathy hasn't murdered you yet."

_**A/N: Sorry for the last update guys. I've had some crazy things going on right now and I really haven't been in the mood to write. I've had lots of negative comments too and I've really considered stopping writing all together. But I finally set myself down and got this chapter down and hopefully it will flow better from now on.**_

_**Reviews!**_


	19. New Memories

_**A/N: Sorry for the chapter post on the wrong story! Here is the chapter I meant to post!**_

_**Both of the girls laughed, making Olivia happy that she had another mother figure in her life. She knew Bernie could be someone she could call when she needed help and she found comfort in that. **_

"_**Now that you are here, we have a lot to catch up on. I want to know how all of this got started and why Kathy hasn't murdered you yet."**_

Elliot turned on his left turn signal, happy to finally be at his mother's house. Olivia was still asleep in the passenger seat; resting her head on the window and one hand on her stomach. He smiled, knowing it was something she had come accustom to when she slept.

Elliot parked the car in front of the car, still staring at Olivia. He leaned over the seat and kissed her forehead, trying not to scare her as he woke her up.

"Liv, we're here. Wake up sleeping beauty." Elliot whispered, laying his hand over hers.

Olivia opened her eyes, looking up and smiled when she saw Elliot staring at her. She hadn't meant to fall asleep but she was so tired that she couldn't keep her eyes open.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep El." Olivia yawned.

"It's ok. Now that you've had a power nap maybe we can spend the afternoon on the beach. I picked us up lunch from one of my favorite places on the way home."

She kissed Elliot's lips, smiling as she got out of the car to grab her bags. Not only was she starving but she was ready to be to be out of the car and enjoy time alone with Elliot. She hadn't been off work for more than a weekend in several years and was looking forward to a couple days off.

She followed Elliot to the door, watching him pull his key out and unlock the door. He sat down the food down on the counter, taking the bags from her hands and showing her to the room she assumed they assumed they would be staying in. The room was small, but comfortable enough for the two of them. The shades were drawn on the window, giving a perfect view of the beach that the house set on. She sat down on the bed, watching as Elliot set down his bag and pull out a pair of comfortable shorts and changed into them.

"Why don't you change into something more comfortable and come meet me out there for lunch? I know this jeans hurt your stomach and your feet have been pretty swollen the past couple days. Elliot said, handing her the sundress he had packed for her.

"Ok daddy." Liv smiled, attempting to take off her tennis shoes.

Elliot leaned down and untied them for her, knowing it wasn't a simple task for her these days. He stood up and kissed her lips before heading into the kitchen to set up dinner.

After finally changing and deciding to pull her hair up, Olivia walked down the hallway in search for Elliot. She was surprised to not find him in the house, smiling when she seen him walking outside the window. Deciding to go barefoot, she made her way to the other side of the kitchen and out the back door. Elliot had set up a towel and a picnic for their dinner near the edge of the water. He was sitting with his back to her, watching the water while sipping on the beer in his hand. She figured he must have heard the door shut because he was up and at her side.

He took her hand into his; walking her down the stairs and to the spot he had set up for lunch. He helped her sit down before taking a spot behind her and grabbing his beer. He handed her a bottle of water before she settled back on his chest, resting her head on his shoulder while watching the tide rise on the shore.

"It's so beautiful out here El. I can understand why your mom doesn't want to leave here." Olivia said.

"Yeah, I just wish that I felt some reassurance that I'm doing the right thing by letting her stay here alone. It scares me that something could happen to her and that no one would know. Thank God Maureen came over when she did or who knows how long my mom would have laid there." Elliot huffed.

"I know how you feel. When I took the job at the unit I was terrified that I wouldn't be able to check in on my mom as much as I use to and look where it got me. But the difference is that your mom knows what could happen and she just wants to be happy, even if she is alone. You just have to trust that she is making the right decision for herself."

"Sometimes I wonder if it would just be best if I move out here closer. All of my kids but Eli are old enough to make the commute and it really isn't that far from Kathy. Maybe it would be best if I left the unit because God knows I've been there for the long haul."

Olivia sat up and turned around, not liking at all where the conversation was going. She could see the pain on Elliot's face and she knew he was being serious. She had never talked about either of them leaving the unit and not being partners didn't even seem like an option. She couldn't deny that she hadn't thought about leaving, but she had always thought that there would be a time when she felt it was right.

"Would you really leave now?" Olivia asked.

"I know it would be hard, but sometimes I really think it would be better for everyone. I've been at the unit for over ten years and some days I wonder if I can even handle it anymore. Maybe it would be best for some else to take over for me. Don't tell me you haven't thought about it Liv." Elliot replied.

"I have, but I always thought that I would know when the time was right. I can't just leave…"

"How will you know when it's the right time? What if it never comes? Maybe it's time for both of us to leave together and start our lives together. I already missed raising most of my kids and I don't wanna do that to this one."

"I'm not ready to leave yet and who knows, that may change once this little boy is here in 2 months. But right now all I wanna worry about is getting your mom better and planning our wedding. I don't want to worry about work or anything else right now. I just wanna enjoy being here with you because you and I both know it's going to end too fast."

"Will you at least think about it Liv?"

"I promise. Now can we eat? Your son and I are starving!"

Both Elliot and Olivia laughed as he pulled the two plastic containers from the bag that was sitting next to him. They enjoyed their lunch together while talking about the conversations they had with his mother earlier that day. Deciding that they would decide on another name for their child, they discussed other possibilities they had picked out.

Finally finishing lunch, Olivia sat back against Elliot's chest while telling him something about the wedding. Not really listening to her, his head was still stuck on the conversation the two of them had earlier. He hoped that maybe he could convince her to leave with him, but he knew it was going to be hard for her.

He was so wrapped up in his head that he hadn't even noticed that Olivia had fallen asleep. He slid onto his back, keeping her head rested against his chest. Combing his hand through her hair, he still wandered how all of this had happen. Sometimes it still amazed him that he was going to father another child, let alone that it would be with Olivia. Things were still rough between him and Kathy because of what he had done but he hoped that one day they would be able to overcome it all.

Maybe a nap would help with the stress going on in his head.

Olivia woke up to the sound of the ocean, making her wonder where she was. Forgetting she had fallen asleep, she looked over at Elliot who was still sleeping peacefully. She wondered the last time he had gotten this much deep sleep without being bothered by work.

She stood up, not being able to stand the baby kicking at her stomach anymore. He had become more active these past few days than in her whole pregnancy. She figured it was because she hadn't been under as much stress and was actually sleep through the night.

She made her way to the edge of the water, finding it warmer than she had expected. Lifting up her dress, she walked deep enough in that the water was at the top of her knees. She debated on sitting down and just soaking in the water, but decided it wasn't worth trying to get back up. This was the first time she had ever been in the ocean, hoping that her child could experience this with her someday.

Olivia jumped when she felt water hit her back, dropping her dress and turning around. There was Elliot, standing his nothing but his shorts and a big smile on his face.

"I know you didn't just splash me." Olivia smiled, watching Elliot walk towards her from the shore.

"I woke up and you were out here in the water. You don't think you can stand out here and not get wet do you?" Elliot laughed, taking a few more steps toward her.

"I had no intention of getting wet. Do you see me out here in a bikini, or even a swimsuit for that matter?"

"Well if you weren't seven months pregnant babe I would sure as hell expect you to be out here in one."

God that shit eating grin got Olivia every time Elliot flashed it at her. He knew he was in deep now and she wasn't going down without a fight.

"That' it Stabler, you're going down!"

Olivia charged at him in the water, not surprised when he ran back towards the shore. She quicken her pace, trying to catch up to him as he rounded the spot they had been sleeping on. She stopped to catch her breath, watching Elliot continue to run from her. He finally turned around, noticing she was stopped a few feet behind him.

"Bad mistake Benson." Elliot laughed under his breath, quickly running back towards Olivia.

She seen him coming, knowing that she couldn't out run him. She paced herself towards the water, screaming when Elliot grabbed her around the waist and stopped her so he could quickly sweep her into his arms.

"I hope you're prepared to be wet Olivia Benson." Elliot laughed before running into the water and soaking them both.


	20. Worries

_**She seen him coming, knowing that she couldn't out run him. She paced herself towards the water, screaming when Elliot grabbed her around the waist and stopped her so he could quickly sweep her into his arms.**_

"_**I hope you're prepared to be wet Olivia Benson." Elliot laughed before running into the water and soaking them both.**_

Olivia tip-toed her way through the house, trying not to get sand and water all over the floor. She heard Elliot close the door as she opened the door to the bedroom, making her way across to the bathroom. Pulling her hair out of a ponytail, she could feel the sand and salt of the ocean. Grabbing a wipe off the counter, she smeared off what was left of her makeup and bent over to start the shower.

Gasping when she felt hands on her waist, she turned around to see the infamous grin on Elliot's face. He walked closer to her, leaning his forehead against hers before kissing her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him have complete control.

Pulling away only for a moment, Elliot removed the straps of Olivia's dress from her shoulders and let it drop to the floor. He helped her discard her clothes before beginning to undress himself. She helped him before grabbing his wrist, pulling him into the shower after stepping in herself.

"Well that was one of the best showers I'd had in awhile." Elliot smirked, walking into the bedroom in a towel.

Olivia laughed, trying to hold up her own towel while looking for something comfortable to wear for the night. After deciding, she discarded her towel and changed in to one of Elliot's shirts that she liked to sleep in. She still found herself staring at him as he changed into a pair of shorts, loving how well in shape he was for his age, even if other women looked from time to time.

"I was thinking we could stay in tonight and that maybe we go out tomorrow night for dinner. We can go downtown and go to this great pasta place on the square. They have the best breadsticks I've ever had." Elliot said, lying down on the bed.

"Staying in sounds really nice El. Do you know how long it's been since we stayed in together and just spent time together?" Olivia smiled, sitting down next to him.

"I know and I'm going to enjoy every minute of it. But before we get settled in, we're gonna have to head into town and get some groceries. Mom doesn't have hardly have anything in the fridge and I'm sure half of it is already bad. I figured that we could grab a movie or two while we were there."

"Sounds good to me. What were you planning on making for dinner?"

"I hadn't really thought about it. Figured we could just decided when we got to the store or something. But before we go, I think that you, me and that baby need a long nap."

Elliot pulled Olivia onto him, resting his chin on her head and putting one arm around her. She nestled into his chest, wrapping one arm around him and hooked one leg onto his. He laid his hand on her round belly, soon feeling the baby kick at her side. He loved the way his son kicked all the time. He knew that it caused Olivia pain sometimes, but at the same time she loved that she could feel her child more often.

"Thank you Elliot." Olivia whispered, moving to finally get comfortable.

"For what?" Elliot asked, rubbing her back to relax her.

"Everything. Loving me and this baby. For wanting to marry me and giving me the family I've never had. You're the longest relationship I have ever had and I can't honestly say I ever thought we would get this far, but we have."

"I wouldn't want it any other way Olivia. You're the one I want to be with and the only person I would even consider raising another child with. I know how badly you've always wanted this and I love that I get to be the person that gives it to you, whether it was planned or not. I love you Olivia Benson."

Olivia sat up to look at him, trying to not let the tears fall from her eyes. She wasn't one to get this emotional, but the pregnancy had her hormones and emotions so out of balance. She kissed his lips and pulled away, smiling when Elliot wiped the tears that had finally fallen.

"I love you too Elliot, more than I have ever loved anyone. But before I start crying again, let's get some sleep and enjoy the night together."

"Yeah, you better enjoy these nights while they last Benson. In less than 8 weeks it's going to be three of us instead of two."

After finishing dinner, Elliot collected the plates from the kitchen table and carried them to the dishwasher. He loaded it as Olivia headed into the living room, sitting down on the couch and grabbing the remote. He sat down beside her and pulled her into him as he watched her read through the guide and finally decide on _The Breakfast Club._

Olivia huffed into his chest, making him wonder if she was in pain or if the baby was just kicking. Moving his hand to her stomach, he noticed it was tighter than usual. He could feel her stomach contract and tighten as the baby kicked more. He could tell Olivia was in pain now by the way she was cringing in his lap.

"Liv, talk to me. What's going on?" Elliot asked, sitting up but keeping her close to him.

"I've been having these tightening feeling ever since we ate dinner. They come and go, but then the baby kicks and makes them worse."Olivia said, lying over when she felt it again.

"Maybe we should get you to the hospital-"

"No El, I'm sure it's just Braxton Hicks. The doctor said that they were going to happen eventually and that they would be worse because of my age. They won't be able to do anything at the hospital so there is no point in going."

"What if it's something else Liv?"

"Look, let's just go into the bedroom so I can lie down and we can watch the movies in there. If they are still this bad tomorrow then we can go to the doctor okay?"

Olivia tried to stand up, but the tightening feeling came back and made her fall back down on couch. Elliot caught her, picking her up and taking her into the bedroom so she didn't have to walk. Even though she didn't want to admit it, the pain only became worse.

"Maybe you should take something for the pain? I know the doctor said to avoid painkillers, but he said it was okay if you took Tylenol if you thought it was Braxton contractions." Elliot suggested, heading towards the bathroom

"El? Elliot? Elliot!" Olivia screamed.

"What? What Liv?"

"I think we need to go to the hospital because it's getting worse. I don't even think I can walk to the car."

Elliot grabbed the bag they had packed for the hospital and rushed it to the car before helping Olivia to the car. He considered calling an ambulance after she continued to scream in pain, but decided it would be faster just to turn on his lights and speed there. He could tell she was scared by her silence and the factor she didn't even try to hold back her tears.

"Its gonna be okay Liv." Elliot whispered as he took her hand that wasn't occupied on her stomach.

She didn't say anything. She didn't even seem like she found comfort in his reassurance. He could tell she was over thinking the situation. Nothing good could come from her over thinking. He knew he couldn't guarantee her the safety of their child like she wanted to hear, but he knew whatever it was they would face it together.

"What if it's not? I can't lose this baby." She asked, finally looking at him.

He'd seen that look in her eyes before.

He remembered the time he came home to her on the computer researching complications she could have with the pregnancy. The nightmares and outburst of tears lasted for several days until she was caught up in a case for over 72 hours straight. It was one of the worst times he had ever experienced throughout his entire time of knowing Olivia.

"Our son is a fighter and he has the worlds best for a mom. We have come too far to give up on him now Olivia. This little guy is going to come into this world just as stubborn as his mom. Even if something happens and he comes earlier than expected, we will get through this."

Shaking her head, she gave a small smile before turning her head to look out the window again. It wasn't long before they arrived at the hospital, rushing Olivia right into the ER. The head nurse made a phone call and redirected them to labor and delivery, telling them they had a room waiting for her.

It wasn't long before Olivia was changed into a robe and laying on the table waiting for the doctor. Both she and Elliot had remained quiet, but she hadn't let go of his hand since they arrived. He could tell her .pain was getting worse though and it made him concerned that she wasn't talking. The nurse had taken her vital but didn't ask many questions about what was going on.

"Hello Ms. Benson. I'm Dr. Sheppard and I will be your doctor while you're here. Now, what's going on with you and baby tonight?" The doctor asked as she shook hands with Elliot.

"I've been having pains most of the day, but that got worse at night. They were really sharp pains in my stomach and it got to the point that I couldn't walk. I thought maybe they would go away and they haven't." Olivia explained.

"Well let's do an exam real quick, then I can do an ultrasound and some blood work. The baby's heartbeat is a little lower than I would like but it could be just from stress. How far along are you exactly?"

"34 weeks as of yesterday."

"You're dilated two centimeters, but I can tell what the problem is. You're having some bleeding which could mean you probably have placenta previa. Have either of you ever heard of it?"

Both Elliot and Olivia shook their heads, unsure of what they were about to be told. The doctor walked across the room and grabbed the ultrasound machine before asking Olivia to lift her gown and squeezing the gel unto her stomach.

"Normally, the placenta grows into the upper part of the uterus wall, away from the cervix. It stays right about here until your baby is born." Dr. Sheppard explained, pointing on the ultrasound, "During labor, your baby passes through the cervix into the birth canal. Now if you have placenta previa, when the cervix begins to thin out and dilate for labor, blood vessels connecting the placenta to the uterus may tear."

"So what do we do Dr. Sheppard? Are we going to lose the baby?" Elliot asked, knowing Liv couldn't bring herself to.


	21. Good News

"_**Normally, the placenta grows into the upper part of the uterus wall, away from the cervix. It stays right about here until your baby is born." Dr. Sheppard explained, pointing on the ultrasound, "During labor, your baby passes through the cervix into the birth canal. Now if you have placenta previa, when the cervix begins to thin out and dilate for labor, blood vessels connecting the placenta to the uterus may tear."**_

"_**So what do we do Dr. Sheppard? Are we going to lose the baby?" Elliot asked, knowing Liv couldn't bring herself to.**_

"I don't think we should have to worry about that at this point because it's just now becoming an issue. In more severe cases, women have signs come up as early as 12 weeks. I think we have caught the condition early enough, but you will have to take some precautions." The doctor explained.

"Like what exactly?" Olivia asked, curious if she would have to worry about work.

"I recommend as much bed rest as possible to keep you off your feet. You will more than likely have to take off work until the end of the pregnancy to avoid putting stress on your body. No sexual activity of any sorts, no lifting over 10 pounds and you need to see a doctor if you have any bleeding."

"Will the baby be okay? I mean, will it affect him in any way?" Elliot asked, unsure of the condition.

"The only thing to worry about is if any bleeding begins because that can harm the baby. We will be lucky if Olivia makes it past the 35th week and when the time does come, she will more than likely have to have a c-section. It's the safest thing for both mom and baby."

Already being nervous about being a first time mom and the complications that came with her age, Olivia was now more concerned than she had ever been about this pregnancy. She knew Cragen was going to force her to leave for maternity leave in less than a week, so work wouldn't really be much of an issue. She wondered if Elliot would be able to stay with her until it was time, worrying her something would happen while he was gone. She already loved this baby too much to lose him.

Elliot could see the worry wash across Olivia's face, knowing that she was probably assuming the worse. She was good at freaking herself out.

"What about a wedding? Our date was set for two weeks from now? I know that goes over the 35 week period, but is it even a possibility?" He asked, trying to distract her.

"In most cases I would defiantly suggest that you wait. But in Olivia's case, if she stays on bed rest and doesn't have preterm labor or bleeding, I'd say that it is okay as long as it's not too much stress. But I want you off your feet as much as possible before the wedding. Now, if you don't have any other questions for me, I will leave you to get dressed and I want you to see your normal OB when you return home."

The doctor shook both of their hands and walked out the door, leaving to give them privacy. Elliot helped her sit up and grabbed her clothes from the chair, silently helping her get dressed. It was a rare form to see her cry, but he could already see the tears daring to fall from her eyes. He was unsure of what to say to her, other than reassure her that everything would be okay.

But what if it wouldn't be?

"I'm sorry El."

"For what Liv? You don't have anything to be sorry for baby."

Olivia slipped off the table, holding his hand as put on her shoes. She wasn't sure of what else to say, and honestly didn't know why she was apologizing to him. She didn't know what to say to him. She couldn't even began to explain how she was feeling.

"Look at me Olivia."

She had yet to make eye contact with him and she wasn't surprised when he took the initiative to pull up her chin so he could make her listen.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. This isn't something that either of us did."

"I know..."

"No you don't. I know you're blaming yourself and you need to stop it. Sometimes you can't be invincible and you need to think about the good things right now."

"What good things El? We just found out that I could die or that we could lose the baby! There isn't anything good about this."

Seeing the tears beginning to finally fall, he pulled her into his arms. He knew she was scared because he was absolutely terrified. He hated even the thought of being without her. He knew that he could survive losing the baby, but there was no way he could lose her. But at the same time, it would kill her to lose her only child.

"The fact that we are just now having to worry about this is a good thing in itself. This could have been much worse. We could have had to worry about the baby being developed enough to make it if something had happen. If you do end up having to deliver early, at least we know his little lungs have developed and that he can make it."

"I don't want to get married out of fear because I want to remember that day as one of the best I've ever had. I want to be able to go home with you and spend the night with you as my husband. We won't even be able to have a honeymoon or nothing now Elliot."

"We are getting married because I am head over heels for you and I want you to be my wife. Not because of fear. And I will spend the night by your side, even if that means we can't be intimate together. All that matters is that you're safe and happy. Besides, we can always go on a honeymoon after little man gets here. We are in this together Olivia; for better or for worse."

"I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I dunno why you're always saying that, but I love you too. Now let's get you home? Maybe we can take a nice warm bath together."

Finally seeing a smile from her, Elliot pulled away enough to kiss her forehead. He didn't want her to stress and he knew her wedding wasn't exactly what she expected. But they loved each other and that was all that mattered.

"I guess we should go before they kick up out of here." Elliot smiled, taking Olivia's hand into hers and leading her towards the parking lot.

He helped her into the car before walking over to his side and climbing in, pulling out of the lot and heading towards the house. It wasn't long before she fell asleep, resting her head against his shoulders. He knew it was a good sign she was sleeping, giving him the impression she had stopped stressing.

Thankful he had grabbed the garage door opener, he pulled in to avoid the pouring rain. He quietly slipped out and unlocked the garage door, coming back to gently lift Olivia out of the car. He carried her to the bedroom before laying her down and taking of their jackets, trying his hardest not to wake her. He slipped in beside her, smiling when she turned over and scooted close to him.

"You're always there to save me. I honestly don't know what I would do without you anymore." Olivia whispered sleepily, tucking her head under his chin.

"I'm your partner and I'm always going to be because you've saved me just as many times. We're in this together and even though this started out all wrong, as long as I'm on this earth, I'm going to make sure you're safe and happy."

"Elliot?"

Before he could even respond, Olivia was moving from beside him. She sat up for a moment, looking stunned. He quickly sat up beside her, worried that something was wrong. He could see that she was crying again, worrying him even more.

"Yeah Liv? What's wrong?"

She smiled at him, taking his hand and placing it on her belly. He wasn't sure what was going on until her felt his son kick; more than once.

"He hasn't kicked since we left earlier. I was kind of scared, but once I relaxed against you, he started kicking again."

"See Liv? That's enough proof that was going to be just fine."

She smiled again, quickly moving from her spot on the bed to Elliot's lap. She bent her head, wasting no time to give him a kiss. His hands roamed her back, noticing her hands were quick to find the hem of his shirt. Quick to pull away, he could tell the disappointment in her face.

"You heard what the doctor said Liv." He stated, resting his hand on her hips.

"I know….I know." She huffed, running her hands down his bare chest before leaning off of him.

"How about we take that hot bath I promised?"

Liv smiled before jumping off the bed, noticing Elliot wasn't too far behind her.


	22. On the Shore

"_**How about we take that hot bath I promised?"**_

_**Liv smiled before jumping off the bed, noticing Elliot wasn't too far behind her.**_

It was only days before the wedding, and Olivia felt as if she was going to go crazy. Cragen had made her take her leave early and she had been coped up in the house since. She wondered if she might actually go insane before the wedding. She had watched every season of Sex and the City, and every movie she could find in the house.

At the last doctor's appointment, he had said everything was going well and that they could go on with the wedding. She had been worried because of some of the pain she was having, but he told her she was probably just experiencing some Braxton Hicks. She had spent most of her time in bed planning out details, but she was ready to get out of the house. Her bachelorette party was tomorrow night, but the girls had insisted they made it small and stay at her apartment.

Elliot had promised to take her out tonight, but nothing too big. He knew that it was important though to spend this last night together before they finally said I do. While trying to plan something small, he knew it had to be romantic too.

"Liv, I'm home!

When he didn't receive a response, he just assumed she was getting ready and headed towards the bedroom. He knew the way she was, and he wouldn't be able to set eyes on her till she was ready. In some ways, she wasn't a bit worried about her looks or the way people looked at her. But sometimes she even amazed herself at how "girly" she could be.

Hearing the hairdryer turn off, he decided to take a shower in the spare bathroom.

Setting down the dryer, Liv heard the shower going in the next room. Assuming it was him; she shut the door to the bedroom and began to get ready. She decided to leave her long hair down and curl it, knowing that it was the way he liked it. Quickly finishing, she put on a little bit of makeup and headed into the closet. Pulling out the red summer dress she had hidden, she hoped that it would fit. She had bought it almost a month ago, saving it for a special occasion.

"Liv, can I come in? I need to get dressed and all my stuff is in that bathroom."

"Yeah, just a second."

She hung up the dress and opened the door, surprising him that she wasn't ready yet. He loved how much she glowed these past couple days, knowing it was because she was finally resting. If he could have it his way, he would keep her home barefoot and pregnant all the time. He would never say that to her though.

She noticed he was only wearing a towel, tempting her to skip the date night all together and spend it in bed. It had been hard to follow doctors' orders; considering her hormones were driving her crazy. She had spent every night trying to keep her distance, knowing she could give into temptation. She honestly surprised at how well he was handling it. He found it hilarious, but she thought it was pretty cruel.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Liv. I know what's going through that head of yours. Now, how is my little man today?" Elliot asked, bending over to kiss her belly.

"You're such an ass. Yeah, tell daddy how you are ready to FINALLY get out of the house. It's because of him that we have to stay cooped up and celibate till you get here."

"Don't be telling my kid lies here. You're really blaming it all on me?"

"Yes. That's my story and I'm sticking to it. Now go finish getting ready!"

"I'd already be ready of you weren't distracting me!"

"Just wait till you see me in my dress. You won't even know what hit you Stabler."

"I could be wrong, but I don't think anything is better than seeing you being half naked. Just saying."

Olivia hit his arm, not surprised by how much of a guy he could be sometimes. I guess she really didn't have much room to talk though. He winked at her before walking to the bathroom, making her smile. She couldn't believe sometimes how much she really did love him. Even the days he drove her up the wall, she still fell head over heels for the man.

Retreating back to the closet, she grabbed the dress and quickly threw it on. She knew it was probably a bad idea to wear any kind of heels, so she slid on her black flats. She didn't have a clue what they were doing. All the information she got was to look nice.

She heard him close the bedroom door, assuming that he was ready and waiting on her now. She sprayed on some perfume and picked up her engagement ring, sliding over her swollen finger and holding her hand out to stare at it for just a moment.

_I am actually getting married._

She had given up on that dream a long time ago. But truthfully, she had given up on a lot of things that Elliot had been able to give her. A life, a family, and a love she never thought were possible. She never imagined she could be the girl that got it all.

"C'mon Liv! We're going to be late!"

Olivia grabbed her jacket and purse, smiling as she headed out for the last night as a single woman.

It was a warn night, much like it had been this spring. Elliot was glad that it had actually cooled down after it had gotten dark outside. Being outside in hot weather wouldn't have been something Olivia would enjoy. They had been driving for about 2 hours, and he knew they were getting close. He hadn't told her where they were going, hoping to make the nigh spontaneous. It was a bit of a drive, but he wanted to take her somewhere they normally wouldn't go.

He pulled up into the parking spot, looking over to see the reaction on Liv's face. She was smiling, almost like a child would be. He had brought her to Rockaway Beach, knowing this was a place she loved to go when she had the chance. She had even recently talked about making a trip down after the baby was born.

"What..? How did you know El?"

"You had told me a couple times before this was one of your favorite places to be. I know your mom brought you up here one summer, and I know it means a lot to you."

"I wish I would have brought my swimsuit. I bet the water is so warm."

"I've got dinner and clothes in the back of the car because I wanted to be prepared in case you wanted to wade in the water."

"You're too good to me, you know that?"

Elliot smiled and grabbed her hand, quick to lean over and peck her on the lips. He then jumped out of the car, coming around to help her get out. She followed him to the trunk to help him carry the stuff, knowing he probably wouldn't let her help. He opened the trunk, reaching over several bags to grab the picnic basket he had packed.

"What are all the bags for?" Olivia asked, reaching to grab the small cooler.

"You know that beach house we passed a couple miles back?" Elliot asked, closing the trunk.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"We have it for the night. I wanted you up and off your feet before the wedding. I knew if I didn't' you would be stressing yourself out."

"So you're telling me that we have a beach house, all to ourselves, that we basically can't even use?"

"I know Liv, but at least we can spend time together before the baby gets here. C'mon, stop worrying and come enjoy the night with me."

He grabbed her hand, pulling her close enough that he could kiss her again. He held her close for a moment, not wanting to move from where they were at. He kissed her forehead, silently letting her know that things would be okay.


	23. Wedding Day

_**He grabbed her hand, pulling her close enough that he could kiss her again. He held her close for a moment, not wanting to move from where they were at. He kissed her forehead, silently letting her know that things would be okay. **_

Olivia stood in front of the mirror, admiring the way she looked in her wedding dress. Being 8 months pregnant, her belly stuck out underneath the white dress and made her feel huge. But at this point, she really didn't care how she looked. The few days alone in the beach house were amazing, and she was ready to finally walk down the aisle. She was ready to marry Elliot and start their life together.

She still sometimes wondered how they ended up here.

"_I sure as hell wouldn't drive to Queens to save your ass.__"__  
><em>_"Yeah, you would"_

The case was one of the first in their partnership. It was a hard one for her, but Elliot managed to pull her through. Wasn't the first time, and sure as hell wasn't t the last.

He was always there for her.

_I'm your partner, for better or worse._

Who knew 15 years later that they would be saying almost the same words?

_What about me?_

That had been probably the toughest part of the job. Knowing you should walk away, and not being able to. That is one of the cases that will always stay with her, simply because it was when she realized that they had become too close.

Don Cragen knocked on the door, and Olivia turned around to face him. He was amazed at how the women who was like his daughter looked. She didn't look like a cop. She looked beautiful and he was honored to be walking her down to Elliot.

"You look breath taking Olivia. Elliot is one lucky man to have you and I hope you two are truly happy." Cragen smiled, hugging her.

"Thank you Don. I am really grateful to have you walk me down. You're the closest thing I could have had to a father. You've been there for me and always had my best interest in mind, even when I didn't understand. I really do love you and see you as my family."

Olivia wiped the tears from her eyes, knowing today would be more emotional for the simple fact that she was pregnant. She had been counting down the days for months, and now the moment was finally here. She didn't think she would ever have a wedding, let alone be the kind to be excited for it.

But here she was.

Never did she think she would ever be married at all, let alone pregnant too. She still had doubts about getting married, but it wasn't because she didn't trust Elliot. The truth was she didn't trust herself enough to make this big of a commitment. This was far from anything she had known.

_Today is my wedding day. _

The past would have to stay in the past, and she was going to have to learn to let herself be happy.

_I love you Mom._

She wished her mom could be here with her. She missed her the most in these moments. Serena was always worried about her working at SVU, so she would be proud that Olivia had found happiness outside the job. She thinks that she would be excited to finally be a grandma.

"It's time Liv. Elliot is down there waiting for you. Hell, we've all been waiting for you two." Fin smiled, peeking his head into the door.

All of Elliot's girls crowded around her as the finishing touches were made. They lined up in front of Olivia, patiently waiting for their musical cue to walk down the aisle. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself before she walked out.

_This is it. After this, everything will change. You will walk out of here married._

"Breathe Olivia." Cragen whispered, taking her arm.

She opened her eyes as doors opened; the music playing as everyone turned around. Eli peered into the church first, slowly making his way towards his father with the rings. Lizzie was first of the bridesmaids, followed by Kathleen and Maureen who walked with her brother Dickie.

Finally Cragen and Olivia appeared in the doorway, the music cueing for everyone to stand. Elliot turned to look at her, instantly taking his breath away.

_Just put one foot in front of the other._

She looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her. Her face was mostly hidden by the veil, and she had yet to look up. He could tell she was nervous, but he couldn't help but smile.

He was soon met by her wandering eyes, watching as the nerves quickly faded from them. He smiled at her, loving the smile that was returned to him. It felt like they were the only two in the world. Elliot couldn't believe that Olivia Benson, his partner for so many years, was walking towards him in a white dress to become his wife.

Don lifted the veil, leaning over to kiss her cheek before passing her hand to Elliot. He laced their fingers together, bring her as close as possible with their growing child between them, as they stood in front of the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted by God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is between Christ and his church. Both Elliot and Olivia have been through many trials and tribulations together, but came out stronger in the end. Their marriage is a symbol of trust and honor, something they both value very deeply. The two of them have prepared their own vows: Olivia, you may go first." The priest finished.

Olivia turned around; taking the paper from Maureen that contained her vows. Shaking she was so nervous, she slowly opened the folded paper.

"As cliché as it sounds, you showed up when I least expected it. Our partnership was everything to me because you were the only person in my life. Pain had become such a huge part of me and I felt like I could never be happy. And then one day, something felt different about me. It was such unfamiliar feeling that I wasn't sure what to think. But then I finally realized that I was happy. I could never find that feeling with anyone other than you. I am filled with so many questions and doubts, but I am certain that it will always be you that I want to come home to. I've learned about the wonderfully selfless, humble, strong man you are and I fall for you even more each day. You deserve to be adored, and that's what me and this baby are going to do. I love you Elliot."

Elliot wiped the tears from his eye before brushing them off Olivia's face. She turned around, taking the ring from Kathleen. She slipped onto Elliot finger, smiling as she did so.

"Elliot, your vows." The priest said.

"I knew you were special from the moment you walked into the squad room. You were fearless, compassionate, and someone I could trust. Over time our relationship grew, and at times, we both knew that it was becoming more than a partnership. A few years ago, I was just a guy who was falling for his partner. And then I had to do the hardest thing I've ever done, which was wait until the time was right. But even then, I knew I was waiting for my wife. This ring, these words, is just simply a way to show you and the rest of the world what has been in my heart for a long time. I love you Liv. I will love you even when things are bad and we fight over stupid things. Each morning I wake up next to you and it's like a dream come true. I can't wait for you to finally become a mom and I am so grateful I am the one who is going to be by your side. I accept you for the person you are, and I hope you never change. You are to be loved and taken care of because that's what you deserve. You have taken care of so many people, victims, and now it's your turn. You are home to me."

Elliot turned around and took the ring from Eli, surprising Olivia when he slipped on a new diamond ring onto her finger. He wanted to surprise her with a nicer ring, knowing that she deserved it. It wasn't huge, but it was just enough for her. She looked up and smiled at him, making his heart once again skip a beat.

"These two people make us believe that fate still exists. They fell in love with each other's courage, insecurities, faults and passion. Marriage is about becoming a team: a partnership of love. These two know better than anything about that. Things will get rough, and there will be times when you fight. But that's the thing about marriage. If you pick the right person, you'll always figure out a way to get through it."

Elliot smiled, knowing the man's words couldn't be truer. It was a simple fact: they had fallen in love, regardless of the darkest and hardest times. Olivia was proof to him that even in the worse times, life could turn out good, despite what they had been through.

"It is with my pleasure that I give you Mr. and Mrs. Stabler. Elliot, you may kiss your bride."

He gently removed the hair that had fallen in her face, not wasting a moment to wrap his hand around her neck and pull her into him. Everyone clapped as they stood, not surprised that it took a few moments for the couple to separate.

She then grasped his hand, almost dragging him down the aisle as they left and headed towards the room that girls had used to get ready. Elliot was quick to shut the door, quickly turning around to hoist her up onto the closest table.

"You better be careful mister. My husband wouldn't appreciate me leaving with those guests out there waiting. He might come looking for us." Olivia laughed, grabbing his tie and pulling him between her legs so she could let her hands roam.

"Good thing I locked the door."


	24. We Own The Night

Elliot and Olivia sat at the front of the room at their own table, lost in each other as everyone else ate. Their eyes never left each other, not even long enough to eat. Elliot knew she should, but he figured there was always time for that later. They both just wanted to enjoy this moment, however, Munch soon made his way to the microphone.

"Tonight is about celebrating both Olivia and Elliot. I knew for a long time that we would all be here one day. It used to be the running secret around the unit that these two were a thing. It has been a long journey for the two of you, and I am glad I got to be here to enjoy it with you. Elliot, the mic is yours." Munch smiled, walking off the small stage.

Olivia raised her brow, unsure of what was going on. Elliot smiled back, leaning over to kiss her before he walked to the stage. She watched as he grab the acoustic guitar that sat on the stage and pulled over the bar stool so he could sit in front of the mic.

"Olivia, I know this isn't the way you pictured your life would turn out, but I thank God every day that it has. I really wasn't sure what I was going to say until last night. Last night I looked at you while you slept and realized that you have 22 freckles on your face. You have a scar on your neck from a time that I let you down as a partner. I know you hate math and love storms because it makes you feel less alone. Last night it occurred to me that we still had so much to learn about each other, and I can't wait to do that. We had both decided to pick a song for us to dance to, but I think I found a better way to do that. This song is for you Olivia."

_You got someone here wants to make it alright_

_Someone who loves you more than life right here_

_You got willing arms that'll hold you tight_

_A hand to lead you on through the night right here_

_I know your heart can get all tangled up inside_

_But don't you keep it to yourself_

Olivia smiled, knowing the exact song he was singing. Little Big Town was one of her hidden secrets because she wasn't as into country music like Elliot was. He had played this CD more than once when they had been at home together.

_When your long day is over_

_And you can barely drag your feet_

_The weight of the world is on your shoulders_

_I know what you need_

_Bring it on home to me_

She had no idea he could even play the guitar. She hoped one day he could teach their son to play, and that she would hear him play at home.

_You got someone here wants to make it alright_

_Someone who loves you more than life right here_

Olivia stood when he finished, trying her hardest to hold back the tears. He sat the guitar down and walked down to her, holding out his hand for her to take. He walked her over to the dance floor, quick to pull her in and kiss her. Everyone clapped as Olivia's choice of song came over the speaker.

"The First Cut is the Deepest? I should have known that you would pick Sheryl Crow." Elliot said, pulling her close as they swayed together.

"This song has always reminded me of you. It's a good song without being a mushy love song. Besides, you can't go wrong with Sheryl Crow." Olivia laughed.

"How are you feeling? Getting tired or having any cramps?"

"Um, would you believe me if I told you I wasn't?"

"No. I can tell you're getting tired. I also know because little guy in there isn't kicking like crazy, and we both know that means you're tired."

"Well, how about we tell everyone bye and I'll let you take me home. It's just me and you for the next week or so until this baby gets here. I'm ready to enjoy it."

They danced together for one more song, cut the cake, and hugged everyone goodbye. Olivia changed out of her giant dress into a simple summer gown, while Elliot wore shorts and a NYPD shirt. Everyone was throwing rice and blowing bubbles as they headed to Olivia's car. Since they really couldn't have a honeymoon, they were going to stay at the nice hotel in town and go on a trip after the baby came. It's what the doctor advised and they wanted to stay close in case something happened.

She checked them in while he parked the car and grabbed the bags. She gave the desk her information and signed the papers, smiling as she handed them back.

"Thank you Mrs. Stabler. Enjoy your stay with us." The lady smiled, giving her the room key.

Olivia smiled, making her way to the elevator where Elliot stood. He noticed the huge smiled plastered across her face as they got into the elevator, curious as to what it was from.

"You sure seem happy? What's that smile about Liv?"

"The lady at the desk called me Mrs. Stabler. It was the first time anyone has addressed me as anything other than Benson."

"Well you better get use to it baby."

They stepped off the elevator and walked to the room, Elliot quick to take the key from her. He opened the door and set the bags inside, trying to block her from coming he. He turned around and smiled, noticing the puzzled look on her face.

"What are you doing El?"

"You know I have to carry you in. We can't break tradition!"

"I am eight months pregnant and I look like a whale. There is no way you're going to carry me through that door."

"Oh yeah? Watch me!"

He quickly lunged forward, grabbing her waist and scooping her up into his arms. Her arm flew around his neck and she laid her head back, laughing as she did. Carrying her through the room, she took a look around the place they would be staying for the next week. There were red roses everywhere, along with small candles lit that made the room smell amazing. Making his way to the bedroom, he kicked open the door the door and walked over to the bed. He sat her down on the edge and kicked off his shoes before crawling over her, setting down his hands on each side of her.

"This place looks beautiful Elliot Stabler. You did an amazing job." She smiled, turning her head to kiss his wrist.

"Only the best for you Olivia Stabler. Now I think it's time I get you out of that dress, in the shower and then to bed. You and little man had a long day and it's getting late."

"I don't even think I have the energy to get off this bed babe. It's so soft and comfy. It was nice not to be on bed rest today, but my back and feet are killing me."

"Why don't you wait here and pick a movie while I unload the bag and get the shower. Sound good?"

Olivia nodded as Elliot bent down and kissed her before crawling off the bed, heading back to the main room to grab their bags. Coming back into the room to unpack them, she had moved to the center of the bed and was flipping through the channels eating what look like to be chocolate. He grabbed both of their pj's and headed into the bathroom. Laying out the towels and starting the shower, he undressed and yelled for her to come join him.

When he heard no response, he wrapped one of the towels around him and went to check on her. He found her asleep in the middle of the bed with candy wrappers spread out next to her. He smiled, not surprised she didn't stay awake long. He cleaned off the wrappers around her and headed back to the bathroom, deciding to go ahead and take a shower.

After getting rinsed off, he went to reach for the handle to turn off the water when he heard the door open behind him. Deciding to stay in for a moment, he wasn't surprised when two arms wrapped around him as Liv rested her head between his shoulder blades.

"Did you get a nice nap Liv?"

"Yeah, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you. I didn't even realize I had till your son started kicking and woke me up. I went looking for you in hopes that maybe you could calm him down. I thought maybe a nice warm shower might make him stop kicking so hard."

Elliot turned around, resting his hand on Liv's belly. He could feel him kicking around hard, knowing it was causing her pain. Sometimes a warm shower did help, but he knew that she needed to get back into bed. Turning her around so that she was under the water, he helped her wash up so he could get her back off her feet.

He got out and wrapped the towel around her, doing the same for him. He grabbed their clothes and followed her back into the bedroom, helping her dry off and get her clothes on before settling back into bed. She watched as he did the same, admiring the beautiful man who was now her husband. He slipped on his boxers and climbed into bed next to her.

"Did little man finally calm down Liv?" He asked, wrapping his arm around her as she rested on his chest.

"For the most part. I think it was just a crazy day for all of us and he's used to hearing his nightly talks too."

"Well things will be back to normal after today, but I think it's time you get some rest. We're both tired and need some rest."

"Goodnight Elliot."

"Goodnight Olivia Stabler. I love you."

He could tell she was smiling as she fell asleep, making him smile. He flipped through the channels and finally settled on some movie with Richard Gere and Diane Lane, knowing it was one of her favorites. He was beyond tired, and finally fell asleep sometime after Olivia did.


End file.
